Tempus Fugit
by Raven12
Summary: Post Endgame story. It's a collaboration of two crews working together to save humanity. Spoilers: Omega Directive, Relativity and Endgame.
1. Act One

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
Author's note: This is my post Endgame story. It's a collaboration of two crews fighting together to save humanity.   
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN.  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)   
  
The U.S.S Voyager enters Earth's atmosphere and is lead by a Starfleet escort to San Francisco Bay where it touches down on Earth's soil for the first time in over seven years.   
  
KATHRYN JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
"Personal Log Stardate... After more than seven years in the Delta Quadrant, we're home, but not without incident. As expected, we're under intense scrutiny and investigation for our acts while in the Delta Quadrant...  
Surprised, each of us has been taken into custody, questioned, or should I say interrogated one by one. After weeks of interviews, we're released on our own recognizance and await trial for violating the infamous Prime Directive...  
The Maquis and Equinox crews have been under the most fire and have been treated more like criminals than Starfleet personnel. Surprisingly, our former drone, Seven of Nine has had the easiest transition. Her debriefing proved to be beneficial to Starfleet, which are eager to incorporate her Borg expertise into the Federation's technology. As for myself, I've had to answer to a number of accusations and have assumed responsibility for all charges brought against Voyager..."  
(beat)  
"After months of ongoing testimony, it has been determined that we acted within our rights and the circumstances we faced could not be measured by Federation guidelines. As a result, the Maquis crew have received pardons and have been reinstated into Starfleet. As for the Equinox crew, they've also been pardoned, but will not be allowed in Starfleet due to their actions in following their former leader, Captain Ransom. As for myself, all charges have been dismissed and I've even been offered a promotion to Admiral. Our homecoming hasn't been easy, but with the help of a few new friends and long lost relatives, we're finally home..."   
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
Many of Starfleet's elite is gathered to pay tribute to several of Voyager's officers. Guests present to honor the crew include Lieutenant Barclay, Admirals' Paris, Hays, McKinley and Patterson, Captain Picard, and several friends and family members of Voyager's crew. The only crewmember not present is Commander Tuvok, who has returned to his home world to undergo the Vulcan ritual fal-tor-voh to treat his degenerative neurological disorder.  
  
Admiral Paris approaches the podium and begins to address the room.  
  
ADMIRAL OWEN PARIS  
After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, the   
U.S.S. Voyager has returned home. After an   
intense investigation it is the recommendation   
of this counsel to rescind all charges brought   
against Kathryn Janeway and her crew including   
pardons for both Equinox and Maquis members.   
  
Tom and B'Elanna look at each other with astonishment. The admiral continues his speech.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
It has also been suggested that the crew of Voyager  
has acted beyond the call of duty and be reinstated   
into Starfleet with retroactive compensation for the   
past seven years. With the exception of the Equinox   
crew, the request has been approved unanimously   
by the Federation of Planets.  
  
B'Elanna looks to Chakotay who is seated on the other side of Tom.   
  
LIEUTENANT B'ELANNA TORRES  
Is he for real?   
  
LIEUTENANT TOM PARIS  
Leave it to my old man...he's full of surprises.  
  
COMMANDER CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
This is one surprise I don't mind.   
  
Janeway, who is sitting next to Picard on the opposite end of the assembly hall, gets supporting words from her new ally/friend.   
  
CAPTAIN JEAN-LUC PICARD  
I told you it would work out.   
  
ADMIRAL JANEWAY  
This would have never happened if it weren't   
for your efforts...Thank you...I owe you one.  
  
PICARD  
(smiling)  
You can thank me later over dinner.   
  
JANEWAY  
Oh? Are you asking me out Jean-Luc?   
  
PICARD  
It does appear that way. Do you accept?   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
How could I turn down the Captain of the   
Enterprise?   
  
PICARD  
Well you do out rank me, Admiral.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smirking)  
Hey, you're the one who turned down the   
promotion three times. By all means, Admiral   
Paris and I should be saluting you.   
  
PICARD  
(smiling)  
...And miss all the fun on the Federation's flag   
ship. No thank you. James Kirk once told me,   
"never let them promote you or take you away   
from the bridge of the Enterprise because when   
you occupy that role, you can make a difference".   
  
JANEWAY  
I see your point. But for myself...Voyager's been   
fun and all, but it's sure nice to be home again.   
  
Admiral Paris resumes his speech.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
...It is with great honor to introduce the newly   
promoted Admiral Kathryn Janeway.   
  
Janeway excuses herself from Picard and approaches Admiral Paris. The audience rises to their feet and applauds as Janeway approaches the podium.   
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you everyone, please take your seats. I have   
a huge agenda to go over. First of all on behalf of   
my crew, thank you for your ongoing support. It's   
sure nice to be home again. Like Dorothy once   
said, "There's no place like home". Second of all, as   
the Captain of a vessel alone in the Delta Quadrant,   
I want to recognize a certain crewmember who   
showed bravery and commitment; that has in a sense   
grown up on Voyager. If it weren't for this individual's contributions, we wouldn't have made it home.   
Mr. Kim, I know you've waited a long time for this,   
I hereby promote you to Lieutenant with all its rights   
and privileges.  
  
Harry, who is seated with his proud parents and friend Libby receives hugs and kisses, then joins Janeway at the podium. Janeway gives Harry a brief hug and hands him a wooden box containing a pip.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well Harry, you finally got your wooden box,   
is there anything you'd like to say?   
  
LIEUTENANT HARRY KIM  
(barely able to contain himself)  
Thank you Capt...I mean Admiral. It was an   
honor serving under your command. If I had   
the choice, I would do it all over again.   
  
JANEWAY  
You would? I wouldn't. But you're welcome   
anyway.  
  
The crowd laughs at Janeway's remark as Harry returns to his seat.   
  
JANEWAY  
There's one other person I'd like to recognize   
for their contributions. Severed from the Borg   
more than four years ago, she's struggled to   
reclaim her humanity and has become a valuable   
member of our crew. This individual was never  
a part of Starfleet but has now been offered a   
commission due to her time spent on Voyager   
and extensive knowledge of Starfleet protocols...   
  
As Janeway continues her speech, an uncomfortable looking Seven of Nine turns to the side and looks at a smiling Chakotay who holds her hand tightly. The Doctor who is seated behind them notices the physical contact.   
  
DOCTOR  
(whispering in Seven's ear)  
I see you decided to go for the real McCoy.   
How does the Commander compare to your   
hologram?   
  
Seven acknowledges the Doctor with a quick smirk then returns her attention to Janeway's speech.  
  
PARIS  
Looks like someone else is about to receive a   
wooden box.   
  
SEVEN OF NINE/ANNIKA HANSEN  
Explain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You've earned it Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
I've already informed Starfleet I have no   
intention of joining their Academy.   
  
PARIS  
It looks like you won't have to. You're about to   
receive an honorary commission.   
  
Looking confused, Seven looks at Janeway who continues her speech.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling proudly)  
...It is with great honor to introduce my friend   
and Starfleet's newest ranked science officer,   
Ensign Annika Hansen, or to most of us, Seven   
of Nine.   
  
Seven is congratulated by her shipmates and motioned to approach the podium.   
  
SEVEN  
I don't understand.   
  
TORRES  
Go on up, accept your commission. You deserve it.   
Even I think so.   
  
SEVEN  
I cannot accept this.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven, we're all proud of you. Go on up.   
  
Seven stands, receives encouragement from her crewmates and reluctantly approaches the podium where she is greeted by Janeway, who extends her arms around the former drone. Unsure of how to respond, Seven remains still and accepts the embrace. Janeway pulls away and hands the ex-drone a wooden box.   
  
JANEWAY  
(whispering to Seven)  
Welcome to humanity.   
  
SEVEN  
Thank you.   
  
The audience applauds until Janeway motions for all to be quiet as an incoming transmission is re-routed to the main screen. The room's lighting goes dim as the image of a familiar face fills the screen.   
  
JANEWAY  
Ambassador Neelix wanted to be here, thanks to   
Lieutenant Barclay's Pathfinder project, this is   
the best we can do.   
  
AMBASSADOR NEELIX  
(O.S.)  
It's so good to see all of you. How's Earth?   
  
JANEWAY  
Wonderful...how are things in the Delta Quadrant?   
  
NEELIX  
(O.S.)  
Quiet. Things aren't the same without Voyager.   
I hear congratulations are in store for some of   
you on your promotions. Admiral Janeway...it   
has a nice ring to it. Harry...its about time and   
Seven...you've earned it. ...for the rest of you,   
you're all well deserving of your pardons and   
commendations.   
  
SEVEN  
I hear a congratulations is in store for you as well.   
  
NEELIX  
(O.S., smiling)  
Yes...Dexa and I were married last week and   
I've adopted Brax as my son. We're truly a   
family now.   
  
JANEWAY  
That's wonderful Neelix. Please give your family   
our best.   
  
Just as Neelix is about to respond there's a loud explosion. The rocky structure that houses the Talaxians is rocked by weapon's fire. The assembly hall goes silent as pandemonium takes over the transmission.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - TALAXIAN HOME (OPTICAL)  
  
Back in the Delta Quadrant in an asteroid-field, where hundreds of Talaxians reside, an attack by an unknown armada consisting of cloaked vessels is taking place.  
  
INT. TALAXIAN COMMAND CENTER  
  
NEELIX  
Take cover! Where are they coming from?   
Why can't our sensors detect them?   
  
JANEWAY  
(O.S.)  
Neelix, what's happening? Who's attacking you?   
  
NEELIX  
I'm not sure. But we're losing containment and   
our shields are failing.   
  
SEVEN  
(O.S.)  
Send us your data. We may be able to scan   
from here.   
  
NEELIX  
I'll try, but we're a little busy.   
  
The weapon's fire stops as an eerie silence takes over.   
  
JANEWAY  
(O.S.)  
Neelix, what's going on?   
  
NEELIX  
I don't know. They've stopped firing on us.   
  
***  
  
INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
Back at the assembly hall, the giant screen continues to display the peaceful Talaxians under attack.   
  
JANEWAY  
Who has?   
  
NEELIX  
(O.S.)  
Our sensors aren't detecting them. They seem to   
be using some kind of stealth technology and   
they're not answering our hails.   
(beat)  
No! It can't be! Admiral! It's not possible!   
  
The transmission is cut off.   
  
JANEWAY  
Get him back!  
  
LIEUTENANT REGINALD BARCLAY  
I'm working on it Admiral.   
  
After several minutes of static, the screen begins to clear, showing a dark background with the sounds of people screaming in the distant.   
  
JANEWAY  
What the hell is going on? Neelix...respond!   
  
There's no reply.   
  
JANEWAY  
Neelix!   
  
Still no response.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven...what's their status?   
  
Harry joins Seven in scanning the Talaxian home. As the screams subside, both look up with shocked expressions.   
  
KIM  
They're gone. The complex has been completely   
destroyed.   
  
SEVEN  
I concur...I'm not registering any life signs... they're...(hesitating)...gone.   
  
Chakotay approaches Janeway and Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Who could have done this?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain.   
  
Moments later the dark screen is filled with a dimly lit landscape with a greenish glow.   
Janeway and Seven look at each other in horror as the main screen displays an image of a technologically advanced Borg Queen resembling an aged Admiral Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(whispering)  
I thought you said the Unimatrix compound was   
destroyed along with the transwarp hub.   
  
SEVEN  
Our sensors indicated it was.   
  
BORG QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
The news of our obliteration is overly exaggerated.   
  
JANEWAY  
Admiral?   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
The individual that once occupied this life form   
is now part of the Hive Mind. All of her   
experiences and knowledge are part of us now.   
We have assimilated your neural pathogen and   
technology. Thanks to your future self, introducing   
us to Starfleet's newest defenses, we are stronger   
then we've ever been.   
  
JANEWAY  
How can this be? What have you done to the   
Talaxians?   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Order from chaos...Their essence has been added   
to the Collective. They will serve the Borg and   
make excellent drones just as humanity will.   
  
The screen goes blank as the lights go on.   
  
As the assembly hall empties, most of Voyagers officers remain behind and congregate in the center of the hall. Admiral Paris and other higher ranked officials join the group as well as Captain Picard.   
  
PARIS  
What do you think they're up to?   
  
JANEWAY  
I'll give you one guess.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Do you think they're planning an invasion of Earth?   
  
KIM  
Why warn us. Why don't they just do it already?   
  
SEVEN  
I believe I know why.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, lets have it Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
When I was re-captured by the Borg a couple years   
ago, I was linked to the Hive Mind and was made   
aware of the Borg's intentions on assimilating   
humanity. It would be gradual and take place over   
a long period of time. More recently during the   
Queen's visit during my regeneration, we were   
warned to stay out of her nebulae or pay the   
consequences. Admiral, I believe we were allowed   
to return.  
  
TORRES  
What are you saying? That we may be carriers of   
some Borg plague?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain but that is a possibility.  
  
KIM  
If we're carrying some form of nanovirus, wouldn't   
it have shown up in our medical examinations?   
  
SEVEN  
Not if the nanoprobes were dormant.   
  
DOCTOR  
Seven is correct. My examinations were thorough   
and didn't detect anything out of the ordinary.   
I recommend a follow up for all of Voyager's crew.   
We should also examine those who have come in   
contact with crewmembers.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Hold on Doctor, lets not jump to conclusions. We   
don't even know what their intentions are.   
  
JANEWAY  
Their only intention is to assimilate humanity...  
at any cost.   
  
PICARD  
She's right...The Borg are persistent and without   
remorse. Look what they've done to the Talaxians.   
So far they've been unsuccessful in their attempts   
to assimilate Earth. We should take any and all   
precaution. We must never underestimate the Borg.   
  
Janeway and Seven acknowledge Picard's comments.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Okay, we'll go to yellow alert. Doctor, I want you   
to work with Starfleet medical and report to me as   
soon as the examinations are complete.   
DOCTOR  
Yes Admiral. I'll begin right away.   
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you Owen. I want each of you to see the   
Doctor as soon as possible, myself included. I also   
want to know whom you've come in contact with   
since you've been back. If what Seven says is true,   
the Borg may have won the battle...but not the war.   
  
As everyone leaves, Picard remains behind with Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
It was too easy. We should have never come back.   
  
Picard positions himself in front of Janeway. He takes her by the shoulders and forces her to look at him.   
  
PICARD  
You couldn't have known. Kathryn...before, you   
were alone in the Delta Quadrant. This time you   
have the support of the entire Federation behind   
you. With our experiences with the Borg and   
our combined efforts, we will prevail.   
  
JANEWAY  
I hope your right.   
  
Just as Picard is about to escort Janeway to the exit, two unidentified men appear before them and attach small metallic devices to their arms. In a matter of seconds all four individuals vanish.   
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Act Two

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN.  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. RELATIVITY (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. RELATIVITY TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
Janeway and Picard materialize on a transporter platform and soon realize they are no longer on Earth.   
  
JANEWAY  
(suspicious)  
Where the hell are we?   
  
Janeway walks off the platform, looks around and realizes she's been there before.  
  
JANEWAY  
Never mind, I recognize this place. This is the   
Timeship Relativity, isn't it?  
  
CAPTAIN DUKAINE  
Yes Admiral. We brought you here from your   
24th century.   
  
JANEWAY  
Don't tell me I'm back in the future again. What is   
it...Lieutenant...Dukaine?   
  
DUKAINE  
It's now Captain Dukaine. As you may know, we   
had to relieve our former Captain.   
  
PICARD  
(to Janeway)  
Is there something you want to tell me?   
  
JANEWAY  
It's a long story, I'll tell you about it sometime.   
  
PICARD  
I'm looking forward to it. Where...or should I say   
when are we?   
  
DUKAINE  
Approximately 500 years from your current time.   
It's the 29th century.   
  
PICARD  
The future?   
  
JANEWAY  
Why are we here?   
  
DUKAINE  
We think you already know but we'll debrief you   
anyway. It seems when your future self activated   
the Klingon's Chrono-deflector, she violated the   
Temporal Prime Directive. We need your help to   
reverse the consequences. If all goes well, you   
won't have to stand trial for your actions.   
  
JANEWAY  
(surprised)  
Actions?   
  
DUKAINE  
Like Captain Braxton, according to temporal law,   
you are as accountable for actions you are about to   
commit as those you've directly caused. If you don't   
assist us in reversing the consequences, you will be   
tried and convicted.   
  
PICARD  
(angry)  
You have no right to hold this Admiral Janeway   
accountable for something she hasn't done. I   
demand to speak with whomever is in charge!  
  
JANEWAY  
(trying to calm Picard)  
It's okay Jean-Luc. First of all, what consequences   
are we talking about?   
  
DUKAINE  
Come with me.   
  
INT. RELATIVITY CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Both Janeway and Picard acknowledge the Captain as they are led into a conference room where they are motioned to take a seat and observe the main view screen. The screen fades and displays a vast landscape consisting of hundreds of interconnecting Borg structures and a lone federation shuttle. Dukaine continues his historical explanation.   
  
DUKAINE  
When Voyager was navigating the transwarp hub,   
the Borg had assimilated the Admiral's shuttle, and   
obtained specifications of thirty years of federation   
technology including ablative shielding, transphasic   
torpedoes and cloaked technology, which has made   
the Borg of your time virtually invincible.   
  
JANEWAY  
What about the nanovirus? My future self was   
infected with a neural pathogen to destroy the   
Borg.   
  
DUKAINE  
It seems they were anticipating the attack and were   
able to adapt to the pathogen. By using the Admiral's   
neural inter-phase, the partially assimilated Janeway   
transported into the shuttle, seconds before the   
explosions took place.   
  
As the explanation continues, the view screen shows the shuttle with its shielding deployed jumping to warp as the Borg complex is obliterated.   
  
DUKAINE  
It was a debilitating defeat to the Collective. They   
lost billions of drones, one of six transwarp hubs   
and their entire Unimatrix. But as you already   
know, the Borg are survivors and extremely adaptive.   
With the loss to the Collective, they sought out and   
formed a new Unimatrix by wiping out entire species   
at a time with their newly advanced armada and   
began to conquer each Quadrant. Your future self   
may have gotten you and your crew home, but   
not without its consequences.   
  
JANEWAY  
The Talaxians...they reported their attackers were   
using stealth technology.   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes, that is correct. Stealth technology derived from   
the Admiral's shuttle.   
  
PICARD  
If all this is true, then how can we defeat them?   
  
DUKAINE  
There's more.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go on.   
  
DUKAINE  
It seems Voyager was allowed to return to Earth.   
Your crew was infected with an assimilation virus   
to wipe out humanity over a period of time. If the   
events don't get reversed, all of humanity will be   
neutralized within the next few years.   
  
JANEWAY  
If all this is true, then why aren't you and this  
vessel affected by the changes?   
  
DUKAINE  
A temporal field protects this timeship. We  
are in a constant state of flux which makes us   
immune to changes in the timeline, but you're not.   
If you don't go back, we will be all that's left of the   
human race.   
  
JANEWAY  
I think I'm going to be sick. Seven mentioned this   
was a possibility. What can we do to stop them?   
  
DUKAINE  
You need to return to those spatial coordinates and   
prevent the shuttle from escaping.   
  
PICARD  
What about the virus. Is there an antidote?   
  
Captain Dukaine doesn't respond. He merely looks at Janeway then looks away.   
  
JANEWAY  
You can't be serious! This is a suicide mission!   
You want Voyager to return to the Delta Quadrant   
and be sacrificed. I stranded my crew there seven   
years ago. I won't make that same mistake. Besides,   
Voyager is currently at Utopia Planitia being de-  
commissioned. How are we supposed to get back   
there without a starship?   
  
PICARD  
The Enterprise.   
  
JANEWAY  
No offense Jean-Luc, but the Enterprise isn't   
equipped with the right modifications.   
  
PICARD  
Not yet. When we're returned to our own time,   
we'll speak with Starfleet. I'm sure once they   
know about these consequences, they'll comply   
with our request.   
  
Janeway gets an idea.   
  
JANEWAY  
Captain Dukaine, what about using some   
technology from your time?   
  
DUKAINE  
Without violating the Temporal Prime Directive,   
I'm afraid I couldn't help you. However, if you   
were to obtain the technology without my knowledge,   
that would be a different story.   
  
Both Janeway and Picard exchange looks.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Understood.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
Chakotay is escorting Seven back to her apartment located near Starfleet Headquarters.   
  
SEVEN  
It would be more efficient to transport to our   
destination.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
True, but it's a perfect night for a walk. ...and besides   
we haven't had a chance to talk all evening.   
  
SEVEN  
You do have a point.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
So, it looks like Starfleet's recruited you after all.   
What will you be doing?   
  
SEVEN  
Starfleet was impressed with Voyager's Astro-  
metric's Lab. Lieutenant Barclay, Ensi...I mean  
Lieutenant Kim and I will be working on   
upgrading the Federation's long-ranged sensors   
using Borg technology.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, you sound perfect for the job. It's going   
to take some getting used to calling him Lieutenant,  
but no one is more deserving of a promotion then   
our Harry.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes...at one point he was convinced I would   
be promoted to Lieutenant before him.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(laughing)  
That sounds just like our former eager Ensign.   
So, how is Reg these days?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm finding Lieutenant Barclay efficient but   
lacking in confidence. As a result, he is often   
misunderstood.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, try to go easy on him.   
  
SEVEN  
I will. What will you do? Now that the Maquis   
have been granted pardons, what are your plans?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm considering pursuing my first love...  
Anthropology. Admiral Paris says with my   
background, I may be qualified to teach at the   
Academy.   
  
SEVEN  
Starfleet would be fortunate to have you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Thank you. But no matter where I end up, I'm still   
going to make sure it's within transporter range of   
you.   
  
Seven smiles at Chakotay's last comment.   
  
Both stop walking as they approach Seven's apartment. There's a brief silence and awkward moment.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, here we are.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes...home sweet home.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I guess this is goodnight.   
  
SEVEN  
(hesitating)  
It...doesn't have to be.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(surprised)  
Are you sure?   
  
SEVEN  
I...I don't wish to be alone.   
  
Chakotay acknowledges Seven's uncertainty and follows her inside her residence.   
  
INT. SEVEN'S APARTMENT  
  
Both enter and remain standing. Seven continues walking to the opposite end of the room.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's wrong?   
  
SEVEN  
It is unsettling that the Borg are still a threat to   
humanity.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree. Do you think the Queen will try to contact   
you again?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain. It is something I'm not looking   
forward to.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Getting a visit from the Borg or regenerating?   
  
SEVEN  
Both.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Have you tried sleeping?   
  
SEVEN  
Somewhat, but I feel it is still inferior to   
my alcove.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, it's always worked for me. Maybe your   
technique is flawed.   
  
SEVEN  
Technique?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes, maybe it's the company you're keeping.   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
I'm not keeping any company. Explain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(flirting)  
That may be the problem. Someone could stay   
with you and make sure you're doing it right.   
  
Realizing Chakotay is only joking with her, Seven's demeanor takes on a flirtatious mood. The former drone turns around and approaches Chakotay.  
  
SEVEN  
Do you have someone in mind?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I might.   
  
EXT. EARTH - GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. TOM & B'ELANNA'S RESIDENCE  
  
It's approximately 2:00 AM as the offspring of Tom and B'Elanna wakes up and begins to wail. Reluctantly, Tom and B'Elanna wake up.   
  
PARIS  
(groggy)  
She sure has Klingon lungs.   
  
TORRES  
(defensive)  
What's that supposed to mean?   
  
PARIS  
Never mind. I was just thinking out loud.   
  
TORRES  
(getting angry)  
Do you think if Miral was completely human she   
wouldn't cry so much?   
  
PARIS  
No, not at all. All babies cry. Some just more than   
others, like ours. Look, I know where you're going   
with this. I love the idea that she's part Klingon. If   
it bothered me, I wouldn't have married you. I love   
you and Miral just the way you are.   
  
TORRES  
That's better. Okay flyboy, it's your turn to check   
on her.   
  
B'Elanna smiles, kisses Tom on the cheek and turns over in bed. Tom, rubs his eyes, lets out a deep yawn and vacates his bed. Mumbling to himself, he slowly approaches Miral in her crib.   
  
PARIS  
(speaking softly)  
Okay sweetie, daddy's here and will make it all   
better.   
  
Tom gently pulls back the small blanket that covers the back of her head. As he slowly turns his daughter over, he suddenly pulls away as he is horrified by what he sees.   
  
PARIS  
No!  
  
TORRES  
What is it?   
  
PARIS  
Get the Doctor! Something's wrong!   
  
B'Elanna quickly jumps out of bed and approaches the crib. As the half-Klingon comes closer, she reaches for her daughter only to be overwhelmed with shock and collapses to the ground as Tom catches her. Tom quickly reaches for his comm. badge and summons security.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Act Three

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN.  
  
EXT. EARTH - GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. SEVEN'S APARTMENT  
  
It's just past 3:00 AM as Seven leaves her bed and the arms of the man she would now call her lover. Filled with new feelings of passion, she smiles then resumes her destination to the bathroom and returns wearing a form fitting bio-suit. Seven enters another room, flicks a switch, steps up into position and begins to regenerate in her new and improved Earth version alcove. Her eyes close and within minutes her regeneration commences but is soon disrupted by unwanted images.   
  
(SEVEN'S DREAM)  
  
In a Borg Cube without resistance, Seven freely walks down the corridors only to be stopped at a double door entry. The doors open and reveal several Talaxians undergoing assimilation. Un-phased by the scene, she continues on and is stopped by two drones who guide her by taking each arm. They lead her into another room where the assembly of an advanced form is taking place. First, the arms and then the legs join a torso covered in black exo-plating. Then, the head and spinal column is lowered ever so carefully into its desired location. The figure is a woman who would be known as the Queen, for she is the Borg and the Borg are her. Completely assembled, she approaches Seven, who appears reluctant to view an adversary looking so much like her ex-captain, mentor and friend.   
  
QUEEN  
Welcome home Seven of Nine.   
  
SEVEN  
This isn't happening! I'm dreaming!  
  
QUEEN  
It's as real as you want it to be.   
  
SEVEN  
What do you want?!   
  
QUEEN  
Is that any way to treat your family?  
  
SEVEN  
We're not family! What do you want?!  
  
QUEEN  
All of humanity, but you already knew that.   
  
SEVEN  
Leave us alone! The Borg are powerful, you   
don't need us!   
  
QUEEN  
We can't do that. You were warned to stay out of   
my nebulae, now you and your friends will pay the   
consequences.   
  
SEVEN  
We pose no threat to the Collective, why is the   
Borg so insistent on assimilating Earth, we are   
irrelevant, it is illogical. You don't need us!  
  
QUEEN  
(getting in Seven's face)  
Your captain destroyed our Unimatrix, not to   
mention our transwarp hub. She must pay for   
her actions, you all will and you're going to   
help us.   
  
SEVEN  
I will not comply!   
  
QUEEN  
You already have.   
  
The overconfident Queen backs off as drones converge on Seven, who is now completely surrounded. She's restrained once more as the nearest drone extends a cybernetic prosthetic and injects tubules into her neck. Her skin goes white as metal implants begin to break through the surface. Seven screams out in pain as her knees begin to buckle. Just as she is about to collapse, she opens her eyes and finds Chakotay holding her by the arms. To her surprise, she is still in her alcove.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven...what happened? You were yelling out.  
  
SEVEN  
(frightened)  
The Borg. I...I dreamt the Queen was here.   
  
Regaining her composure, Seven steps down, feels her neck for puncture marks and begins to describe to Chakotay her visit by her former Collective.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You don't think it was a dream. She was here,   
wasn't she?   
  
SEVEN  
I believe so.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We should take you to see the Doctor.   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not damaged, but I do believe we need to   
speak with Admiral Janeway.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree.   
  
Chakotay tries to hail Janeway on Seven's comm. phone but there's no answer.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It's late. She's probably still sleeping, lets wait until   
morning.   
  
SEVEN  
It is morning.   
  
Just as Chakotay is about to respond, a call comes through for Seven.   
  
PARIS  
(O.S.)  
Seven...It's Tom...I'm sorry it's so late but   
B'Elanna and I need you to come down to   
Starfleet Medical as soon as possible.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's going on Tom? What's the emergency?   
  
PARIS  
(O.S., Surprised)  
Chakotay?...Umm...It's Miral, she's been infected   
with some kind of virus.   
  
Seven and Chakotay exchange looks.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We're on our way.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET MEDICAL (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. MEDICAL CORRIDOR  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
As Seven and Chakotay approach Tom, they notice that the hospital is busier than normal for that time of night. Chakotay stops to talk with Tom as Seven continues inside to speak with the Doctor.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Where's B'Elanna?   
  
PARIS  
She's down the hall. I wouldn't approach her if I   
were you, she's pretty angry right now.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We go back a long way...I'll speak with her later.   
How's Miral? What's her condition?   
  
PARIS  
Unchanged.   
  
INT. MEDICAL LABORATORY  
  
As Tom and Chakotay enter, Seven and the Doctor are hovering over a small incubator containing Miral, who appears humanoid with a few metallic spider implants covering portions of her grayish toned face. After close examination, the Doctor approaches Tom with his findings.   
  
DOCTOR  
Where's B'Elanna?   
  
PARIS  
She's down the hall. She wanted to be alone.   
Have you found a way to reverse the damage?   
  
DOCTOR  
Not exactly, but thanks to Seven, we may be able   
to slow down the process...long enough to find   
an antidote.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Well, lets have it Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
It may be easier if Seven explained.   
  
SEVEN  
Miral is undergoing a transformation...she is   
becoming Borg.   
  
PARIS  
Yes, we can see that for ourselves. Why is it  
happening and how do we stop this?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not certain, but if we place Miral in a maturation   
chamber, her transformation rate will decrease but   
there will be an acceleration in her growth. The   
other option is to program my nanoprobes and   
transfuse them to her. However, there is a risk.   
  
PARIS  
What kind of risk?   
  
DOCTOR  
Because of her age, her physiology may reject   
the offering and consider it a threat to her   
immune system.   
  
PARIS  
You mean she could die?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes, I'm afraid so.  
  
PARIS  
Doc, there has to be something else you can do   
for her.   
  
DOCTOR  
I'm sorry Mr. Paris, but until we find out more about   
this virus, there's nothing we can do. Maybe you   
should take some time and talk to your wife. This   
is a decision you both need to make.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
That's a good idea. Do you want me to accompany   
you?   
  
PARIS  
No...I'll talk to her. I need to speak with her alone.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Okay Tom, we're here if you need us.   
  
Tom acknowledges Chakotay with a half smile and exits the lab. Approximately fifteen minutes pass as B'Elanna enters the lab with Tom closely behind. The infuriated half-Klingon walks directly up to Seven.   
  
TORRES  
What's she doing here!   
  
DOCTOR  
B'Elanna? Seven's here to help you.   
  
TORRES  
Get that Borg out of here! Stay away from me   
and stay away from my daughter!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
B'Elanna, you're not thinking. Seven and the   
Doctor may have a treatment to help Miral.   
You need her!   
  
TORRES  
The only thing I need right now is for that Borg   
bitch to get out of my sight. If it weren't for her   
kind, this wouldn't be happening!   
  
DOCTOR  
B'Elanna...that's not true. Seven isn't responsible,   
if anything she may be able to help.   
  
SEVEN  
It's okay Doctor. She doesn't want my help.   
(beat)  
Lieutenant...I'm sorry for what's happened to your   
daughter. I want to help you but I will respect your   
wishes. I do understand your resistance. Please let   
me know if or when I can assist you.   
  
B'Elanna turns away from Seven and walks over to the incubator.   
  
PARIS  
Please don't take it personally Seven, she doesn't   
mean what she says. I know you're trying to help,   
but I'm going to have to support B'Elanna on this.   
  
DOCTOR  
I don't mean to interrupt but someone needs to make   
a decision before its too late. If we don't do some-  
thing, your daughter is going to succumb to the Borg.   
  
B'Elanna turns around and approaches the Doctor. To her dismay, he takes a couple steps back. Tom stands next to his wife and takes her hand in his.   
  
PARIS  
(voice cracking)  
We want you to terminate her.   
  
DOCTOR  
(shocked)  
I will not! It's against my oath as a physician. I   
will not take her life!   
  
TORRES  
If you won't, then I will!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tom...are you sure this is what you want?   
  
PARIS  
Yes. We've talked it over...we don't want her   
to suffer any more then she has to. We love her   
too much to let this happen.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
B'Elanna...can I speak with you alone?   
  
B'Elanna says nothing and storms out of the lab. Chakotay follows after her.   
  
INT. MEDICAL CORRIDOR  
  
CHAKOTAY  
We've known each other a long time. Are you   
sure you're not letting your emotions get in the   
way of your decision-making? Once it's done,   
there's no turning back.   
  
TORRES  
My emotions may be out of control, but my mind is   
functioning just fine. I don't want my daughter   
becoming Borg. We've lost her already. Didn't you   
see her? She doesn't even look alive anymore. I   
want it to end as soon as possible.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven and the Doctor may be able to come up with   
an antidote. Don't you want to give her that chance?   
  
TORRES  
I know you're trying to help, but I don't want her   
nanoprobes infecting my daughter. It's bad enough   
she's infecting you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(upset)  
I'm not even going to respond to that because I   
know you didn't mean it. You can do whatever   
or say whatever you want but you're not going   
to push me away! We're family!   
  
Walking away, B'Elanna, who is lost in thought, turns around with her demeanor changed.   
  
TORRES  
You're right. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'll   
talk to Seven...later. But for now, I need your   
support on this. My daughter's life has been   
compromised. I don't want her to suffer. This   
is the most difficult and painful decision I've   
ever had to make. Please help me follow this   
through.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(hesitating)  
Okay. I may not agree with your decision, but   
I do understand why. You'll have my support.   
  
Chakotay walks over to B'Elanna and extends his arms around her. After a few minutes, they depart and enter the lab.   
  
INT. MEDICAL LABORATORY  
  
DOCTOR  
So, which treatment will it be?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Neither.   
  
DOCTOR  
But Commander...  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(interrupting)  
Do it Doctor!  
  
DOCTOR  
(upset)  
As a physician, I cannot carry out the termination.   
I'll prepare the hypospray but one of you will have   
to administer it.   
  
Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay and Seven remain silent waiting for the next person to speak up.   
  
TORRES  
P'Taq! You're all cowards! Give it to me, I'll do   
it myself!   
  
SEVEN  
No. I will.   
  
TORRES  
(surprised)  
What? What did you say?  
  
SEVEN  
I am Borg. I know what she'll go through if   
she continues to progress. Please let me do this.   
  
B'Elanna nods with understanding. Seven takes the lethal hypospray and approaches the incubator. With a flick of a switch the force field is turned off. Seven removes the cover and looks down at the tiny infant engulfed with implants.   
  
SEVEN  
(whispering)  
I'm sorry Miral. Your parents love you too   
much to let you suffer. I wish someone had   
terminated me when I was assimilated.   
  
Seven reaches down and places the hypospray to Miral's neck and empties its contents. Within seconds, her life signs fade. The Doctor runs his medical tricorder and acknowledges that she has passed on. Tom holds B'Elanna in his arms as she sobs uncontrollably.   
  
PARIS  
(mouthing the words to Seven)  
Thank you.   
  
Seven acknowledges Tom, then exits the lab. Chakotay follows after her.   
  
INT. MEDICAL CORRIDOR  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven!   
  
Seven continues on and doesn't respond. Chakotay finally catches up to her and turns her around to face him. To his surprise, she is deeply upset.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Are you okay?   
  
SEVEN  
(upset)  
Please...Go away. I don't want you seeing me   
like this.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
This is more of a reason to not be alone. Seven, what   
you did for Tom and B'Elanna was the most   
unselfish act I've ever witnessed. Don't turn away   
from me.   
  
SEVEN  
I am Borg! Why do you want to be with me?   
You heard her...I'm repulsive!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You were Borg. Is that what this is about?   
  
Seven doesn't respond. She merely looks away.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven...the fact that you are part Borg is what   
makes you unique. The last thing you are is   
repulsive.   
  
SEVEN  
Why do you pursue me and not a real woman?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Because you are a real woman! What happened to   
you was horrible. You were a young child, a victim   
just like Miral. Since your liberation, you've taken   
enormous strides towards humanity that makes you   
more human then most people on Earth. I've chosen   
you because I'm in love with you.   
  
SEVEN  
I don't understand.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven...I just told you I'm in love with you.   
  
Moisture begins to fill up Seven's eyes as Chakotay holds her in his arms.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Come on. Lets go home.   
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Act Four

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN.  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. RELATIVITY (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. RELATIVITY TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
Chronogenic Torpedoes, Temporal Shielding, and   
a Dimensional Slip Drive. Well, I think that   
should do it.   
  
PICARD  
Starfleet's not going to know what to do with this   
information. It'll take years just to interpret the   
technology.  
  
JANEWAY  
I don't think so, it only took us a week to equip   
Voyager with the new modifications.   
  
PICARD  
True, but that was only 30 years of future technology.   
We're talking almost 500 years of data beyond our   
comprehension. It's a challenge just trying to   
decipher the data.   
  
JANEWAY  
Consider it a test of our abilities. Keep in mind   
we have all the time we need.   
  
Picard smiles at her last comment.   
  
PICARD  
Aren't you the slightest curious to find out what   
will happen to us if we don't do anything?   
  
JANEWAY  
I was curious once. My future self told me about   
my crew's destiny, about how my First Officer and   
Astrometrics Officer would end up together and   
how my head of security was going to suffer from   
a degenerative neurological disorder. She told me   
that Seven along with a large portion of my crew   
were going to die before finally returning to Earth   
after 23 years in the Delta Quadrant. It was more   
than I could bare. Knowing about the future is   
what convinced me to go along with my future   
self's plan. No thank you. I'd rather live my life   
not knowing what's ahead.   
  
PICARD  
You do have a point Kathryn, besides it's much   
more fun this way. Come on, let's go find your   
friend so we can out of here.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
The recently promoted Harry Kim enters the Starfleet Command Center to report for work. He has been assigned as Senior Ops Officer on the Astrometric's project.   
  
KIM  
Lieutenant Kim reporting for duty Sir.   
  
ADMIRAL HAYS  
At ease Lieutenant. Take a seat, we're a little   
busy at the moment.   
  
KIM  
What's going on, maybe I can help.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
You haven't heard? I'll let Lieutenant Barclay   
fill you in.   
  
KIM  
What's going on Reg?  
  
BARCLAY  
We seem to have the beginnings of a global epidemic   
on our hands and are missing Admiral Janeway and   
Captain Picard. They haven't been heard from since   
the Voyager assembly. You wouldn't by chance   
have heard from them?   
  
KIM  
No, I haven't. Epidemic? This wouldn't by any   
chance be an assimilation virus?   
  
ADM. HAYS  
How did you know?   
  
KIM  
I didn't until now. At the assembly, during the   
Talaxian transmission we were contacted by the   
Borg. They threatened to assimilate humanity/   
Seven indicated there was a possibility of a   
biological attack.   
  
BARCLAY  
Well, it's more than a possibility. Last night Adm.  
Paris's granddaughter was among its first victims.   
  
KIM  
What? Miral? Is she all right?   
  
BARCLAY  
No one told you? I'm sorry Harry, but she didn't   
make it.   
  
KIM  
Oh my God! Why didn't anyone call me? Admiral,   
request permission to leave the premises Sir.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
Permission granted...and Harry...take the rest of   
the day off. I'm sure your friends need you right   
now.   
  
KIM  
Thank you Sir. Reg...keep me informed.   
  
BARCLAY  
I will. Give my best to the Paris's.   
  
Harry acknowledges Reg and heads for the exit.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - DELTA QUADRANT - UNIMATRIX ZERO-TWO (OPTICAL)  
  
Several cubes break away from the Borg multi-complex and enter a conduit. When the ships exit the rift, they converge on a reddish planet only to be met with a defense of vessels emerging from the atmosphere, which are met with inevitable defeat.   
  
EXT. VULCAN - SKYLINE (OPTICAL)  
  
With multiple explosions throughout the planet, Borg drones appear by the thousands and begin their assimilation on the highly logical species.  
  
INT. VULCAN COMMAND CENTER  
(Vulcan language - English subtitles)   
  
AMBASSADOR SPOCK  
Who's in charge?   
  
SUB-COMMANDER SAAVIK  
It looks like you are Ambassador. We've   
sustained heavy casualties.   
  
SPOCK  
What's our status!   
  
SAAVIK  
Several Borg vessels have emerged from a transwarp   
conduit. They have not responded to our hails.   
Many civilians and high ranked individuals have   
been abducted, causing a security breach.   
  
SPOCK  
Understood. Target the closest cube and prepare   
to launch transphasic torpedoes.   
  
TACTICAL OFFICER TOVAR  
But Sir, the Borg have penetrated our defenses.   
  
SPOCK  
Perhaps, but it would be illogical to surrender since   
the Borg do not take prisoners. While we have time   
we will send a distress call to any ship in this vicinity   
and warn the Federation.   
  
COMMUNCATION'S OFFICER SELAN  
Yes Sir. Transmitting messages on all sub-space   
frequencies.   
  
TOVAR  
Sir...transphasic torpedoes are having no affect.   
They've adapted.  
  
SAAVIK  
Ambassador, we should commence evacuation   
procedures. If we don't get our people off this   
planet, we will cease to exist.   
  
SPOCK  
Proceed Sub-Commander. Have all transports rendezvous   
at these coordinates.   
  
SAAVIK  
Yes Sir, when will you be joining us?   
  
SPOCK  
I will remain behind and supervise the evacuation   
and destruction of our technology. It mustn't fall   
in the hands of the Borg.   
  
SAAVIK  
But Sir, you'll be killed.   
  
SPOCK  
You have your orders Sub-Commander.   
  
SAAVIK  
I will not leave you here.   
  
SPOCK  
You are being illogical. The needs of the many out   
way the needs of the few.   
  
SAAVIK  
...or the one.   
  
SPOCK  
Saavik. You must leave. You are a valuable member   
of Starfleet and of the Vulcan High Counsel. You   
must get our people to safety. Our survival depends   
on it. Be safe and live, long and prosper, my friend.   
  
SAAVIK  
You will be remembered with greatness.   
  
The two highly ranked Vulcan officials complete their farewell gestures and go their separate ways.   
  
The explosions continue as millions of drones continue to destroy the Vulcan home world. The remaining Vulcan armada are captured by tractor beams and brought onboard the Borg vessels for assimilation. Only a few transport ships are able to escape the grasp of the Collective as they engage their transwarp engines. As the ships leave orbit, the planet of Vulcan explodes.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - UNIMATRIX ZERO-TWO (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER  
  
QUEEN  
What's happened? Report!  
  
COLLECTIVE VOICE  
"Species 3259, planetary explosion. Population of   
13 billion neutralized".   
  
QUEEN  
How many assimilated?   
  
COLLECTIVE  
"1.47 Million strategic drones have been added".   
  
QUEEN  
How many drones sacrificed?   
  
COLLECTIVE  
"2.40 Million tactical drones neutralized".   
  
QUEEN  
Unacceptable! Find another planet!   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
BARCLAY  
Admiral? There's been an explosion of enormous   
magnitude.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
Where?   
  
COMM. OFFICER ENSIGN YEN  
Sir, we're picking up a distress call from Vulcan.  
It's Ambassador Spock.  
  
ADM. HAYS  
(worried)  
Put it through.   
  
SPOCK  
(O.S.)  
This is Ambassador Spock, we are under attack   
by the Borg. They have penetrated our defenses   
and have begun massive abductions of our   
people. We have begun evacuation procedures.   
Sub-Commander Saavik is leading a convoy of   
transports with survivors en-route to Sector 001.   
Included in the transports are tactical data on the   
Borg's newest defenses. By the time this transmission   
reaches its destination, this planet will be destroyed   
for I have initiated a global destruct sequence. Do not   
attempt a rescue mission. Do not approach this Sector   
for it is now controlled by the Borg. Peace to all and   
Live, Long and Prosper. Ambassador Spock out.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
Reg, check our sensors.   
  
BARCLAY  
(shocked)  
It's gone. The entire planet...it's no longer there.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
My God! How could this happen?  
(beat)  
Any word on those transports?   
  
BARCLAY  
(saddened)  
No Sir...not yet.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
Keep tracking those vessels. We need that data.   
In the mean time get the President on the wire and   
upgrade Starfleet's planetary defenses to red alert.  
  
BARCLAY  
Yes Sir.   
  
INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
Picard and Janeway materialize where they had previously been abducted. They are soon surrounded by security guards with their weapons drawn.   
  
PICARD  
Hold your fire! What's the meaning of this?   
  
SECURITY GUARD  
We're at red alert. Any unauthorized transporting   
is considered a potential threat to planetary defenses.   
By the order of Starfleet, you are both under arrest.   
  
JANEWAY  
Red alert? What's going on?   
  
Nobody responds.   
  
PICARD  
(to the nearest guard)  
You, over there, what day is it?   
  
SECURITY GUARD  
(confused)  
It's Tuesday, March 14th.   
  
PICARD  
(to Janeway)  
It seems your friend has made a slight miscalculation.   
He's returned us a week later.   
  
JANEWAY  
We better get to Starfleet Command. I've got a bad   
feeling all hells broken loose since our little   
disappearance.   
  
PICARD  
I've got that same feeling.   
  
SECURITY GUARD  
First you must accompany us to security.   
  
PICARD  
Ladies first.  
  
Janeway rolls her eyes at Picard as she is escorted by the guards. After being interrogated, they are released.   
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
One hour later...  
  
JANEWAY  
Lieutenant, what's going on? Are we under attack?   
  
BARCLAY  
Admiral Janeway, Captain Picard. We were worried   
about you. Are you all right?   
  
PICARD  
We're fine Reg. Why are we at red alert and   
where's Admiral Paris?   
  
BARCLAY  
He's taken some time off to be with Tom and   
B'Elanna.   
  
JANEWAY  
That doesn't sound like Owen. Is he all right?   
  
BARCLAY  
You haven't heard? It seems I'm the burden of   
bad news these days. I don't know where to start.  
  
PICARD  
Okay Reg, take a deep breath and start from the   
beginning.   
  
BARCLAY  
Yes Sir. The virus the Borg was talking about. It's   
here and it's spreading quickly. The young and   
weak are among its first victims.   
  
JANEWAY  
Young and weak? No! Miral! Where are they?   
  
BARCLAY  
As far as I know, at home.   
  
JANEWAY  
I have to go to them.   
  
BARCLAY  
(stuttering)  
But...but...Admiral...there's more.   
  
PICARD  
Kathryn, I'll remain here and find out what's   
going on. I'll meet you at Tom and B'Elanna's in   
one hour.   
  
Janeway acknowledges Picard and leaves for the Paris's residence.   
  
INT. TOM & B'ELANNA'S RESIDENCE  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
B'Elanna is in a deep depression and has barricaded herself in her bedroom. Tom, Harry and Adm. Paris are seated in the living area as Janeway arrives.   
  
ring ring  
  
Harry taps the controls which allows Janeway to enter.   
  
JANEWAY  
Harry, what happened? I came as soon as I could.   
  
KIM  
(saddened)  
It's Miral. She's gone.   
  
Janeway's mouth drops at the devastating news as she walks past Harry and approaches Tom with open arms. To her surprise, Tom steps away from her.   
  
JANEWAY  
(surprised)  
Tom...I'm so sorry...what happened?   
  
PARIS  
Where have you been Admiral! We've been   
trying to reach you for days.   
  
JANEWAY  
It's a long story. I would have been here if I could,   
but I'm here now.   
  
PARIS  
(angry)  
You're a little late.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Tom!   
  
JANEWAY  
It's all right Owen. There's a good explanation for   
my absence. Shortly after the assembly, Captain   
Picard and I were taken or should I say abducted to   
the Timeship Relativity. It seems our little short cut   
maneuver in the Delta Quadrant had some rather   
negative consequences on our future.   
  
B'Elanna storms out of her room and heads straight for Janeway.   
  
TORRES  
(enraged)  
Does that include the death of my daughter?   
  
JANEWAY  
B'Elanna...are you okay?   
  
TORRES  
I'm alive...which is something I can't say for my   
daughter.   
  
KIM  
Admiral...maybe you should come back later.   
  
JANEWAY  
I don't think so Harry. Am I being blamed for   
Miral's death?   
  
TORRES  
Sure looks that way. If you hadn't gone along with   
your elder self, this wouldn't have happened.   
  
Taken by surprise by the latest accusation, Janeway turns away and lowers her head.   
  
KIM  
B'Elanna, you don't mean that. Capt...Admiral   
Janeway has always been there for us...  
  
JANEWAY  
(interrupting Harry)  
She's right Harry. My impatience got the best of me.   
I was only trying to do what was best for my crew.   
I went along with it and violated the Temporal Prime   
Directive.   
  
PARIS  
What are you saying?   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm saying that I want the chance to make everything   
right. But I need your help. We need to go back   
to the Delta Quadrant.   
  
TORRES  
What!? You stranded us there seven years ago and   
now you want to go back?   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Kate...what's this about?   
  
JANEWAY  
As I was saying earlier, Jean-Luc and I were taken   
to the Relativity. It seems we are the cause of the   
extinction of the human race. We need to go back   
and stop the Borg from spreading their assimilation   
virus and controlling all four quadrants.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Did you just say the extinction of the human race?   
  
JANEWAY  
I know this is difficult to believe, but it's true.   
The Borg have released an assimilation virus   
which will wipe out all of humanity in the next   
few years. From what I've observed, they're   
ahead of schedule. We need to stop them now.  
  
ADM. PARIS  
...And how do you suppose we do this? The Borg   
have assimilated 30 years of future Starfleet   
technology. We have no defense against them.   
The Vulcans couldn't even defend themselves.   
  
JANEWAY  
Vulcans? What's happened?   
  
KIM  
You haven't heard?   
  
JANEWAY  
No, I came here as soon as I heard about Miral.   
  
KIM  
Four days ago the Borg attacked the Vulcan home   
world. Only a few thousand survived. Ambassador   
Spock self-destructed the planet, so the Borg   
wouldn't be able to assimilate its population and   
technology.   
  
JANEWAY  
My God! Billions of lives...Tuvok and his family?  
  
KIM  
They're okay. Tuvok is with the Doctor,   
completing his treatments.   
  
JANEWAY  
Good...we'll need his help. We'll need your help   
as well.   
  
PARIS  
Why should we help you after what you've done   
to our daughter?   
  
JANEWAY  
Because, if all goes well, none of this will have   
happened. The Talaxians, the Vulcans and your   
daughter will be all right. Captain Picard and I have   
data from technology almost five hundred years in   
the future that will put the Borg out of business   
permanently. Do I have your support?   
  
TORRES  
Do you really think we could bring Miral back?   
  
JANEWAY  
I hope so.   
  
PARIS  
Well, that sounds good enough to me. What else   
do we have to lose?   
  
ADM. PARIS  
Where's this information?   
  
JANEWAY  
Jean-Luc is uploading it into the main computer   
as we speak. The data is very complex. It'll take   
some time to interpret the information.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
I'll get Commander Data and Ensign Hansen on it   
right away.   
  
KIM  
Ensign Hansen?   
  
PARIS  
Seven...Harry...He's talking about Seven.   
  
KIM  
Oh...That's right, I keep forgetting her human   
designation...I mean name.   
  
JANEWAY  
Speaking of Seven, where is she? And where's   
Chakotay. I'd thought for sure he'd be here.   
  
B'Elanna and Tom look at each other but say nothing.   
  
JANEWAY  
Am I missing something?   
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Act Five

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN.   
  
EXT. STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)   
  
INT. STARFLEET MEDICAL  
  
DOCTOR  
Well, that should take care of it. How do you feel?   
  
LIEUTENANT COMMANDER TUVOK  
My biological processes appear to be functioning  
within normal parameters.   
  
DOCTOR  
I'll take that as "you feel fine". Well, I don't see   
any reason to keep you from your duties, you're   
free to go.   
  
As Tuvok is about to exit, Janeway enters the medical facility. She immediately walks over to her former tactical officer and embraces him. Tuvok reluctantly embraces her back.   
  
DOCTOR  
I'd say he's back to normal, just as warm and   
affectionate as ever.   
  
Tuvok and Janeway glare at the Doctor.   
  
JANEWAY  
How are you? Are you all there?   
  
TUVOK  
Yes. As the Doctor would put it, I am fine.   
I have successfully completed the fal-tor-voh.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm relieved for your health but that's not what I   
meant. I heard about your home world...I'm sorry.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes, it is unfortunate.   
  
JANEWAY  
Ambassador Spock evaluated the Borg's defenses   
and sent the data to us. I'd like you to go over that   
information when you're up to it.   
  
TUVOK  
I will begin right away. But first I wish to visit   
Lieutenant's Torres and Paris and give them my   
condolence.   
  
DOCTOR  
Before you both leave, I have some information   
about the assimilation virus you should know   
about. My re-examinations of the crew are   
complete.  
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead Doctor.   
  
DOCTOR  
It seems the majority of Voyager's crew contain   
dormant nanoprobes which become infectious to   
anyone who breaths the same air. When the   
individual is infected, the spores transform into a   
retrovirus embedded in the cell membrane which   
spreads to the entire body through the blood stream.   
The end result is a gradual transformation from   
biological to cybernetic systems. This is the reason   
we were unable to detect it at first. Anyone who has  
a compromised immune system is immediately at   
risk.   
  
TUVOK  
Can you neutralize the virus?   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes, but not without killing it's host. The retro-  
virus is replicating at an astronomical rate. Our   
only course of action would be to gather the crew   
and the people they've come in contact with and   
put them into quarantine until I can come up with a   
a cure.   
  
JANEWAY  
But Doctor, that includes all of us.   
  
DOCTOR  
(smiling with arms crossed)  
Well, not all of us if you're lucky enough to be a   
hologram.   
  
JANEWAY  
There's one thing we haven't found out and that is  
how did we become infected without our knowledge?   
  
DOCTOR  
I'm not sure. It had to be at a time Voyager was   
vulnerable.   
  
Thinking about it, Tuvok comes up with a possibility.   
  
TUVOK  
Our ablative armor failed just prior to being inside   
the Borg Sphere. It's possible our hull was   
penetrated.  
  
JANEWAY  
We were too preoccupied with staying ahead of the   
sphere and firing our weapons to notice the intrusion.   
Why didn't our sensors pick this up?   
  
TUVOK  
Perhaps they did. We should confirm this with   
Seven.   
  
JANEWAY  
I agree, as soon as we can I'd like to get the crew   
together and call a meeting with Starfleet.   
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
Two hours later...   
  
Seven and Data are fast at work decoding the Timeship's data.   
  
LIEUTENANT COMMANDER DATA  
I'm curious Ensign. As a human being,   
assimilated by the Borg, then liberated. What   
was it like having your humanity restored?   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, are you tempting to engage me in   
idle conversation?   
  
DATA  
Yes, I believe that was my intention. I am not   
human, but envy those who are able to express   
emotion, such as humor.   
  
SEVEN  
Humor is irrelevant.   
  
DATA  
For someone who is human, why would you resist   
such a gift?  
  
SEVEN  
A gift? Emotions are distractions to efficiency.   
(beat)  
You are an artificial life-form. For one who was   
built with technology and logic, why do you strive   
to be less perfect? It is illogical.   
  
DATA  
Perhaps, but as an android, there are those who resist   
technology and do not accept me as an individual. To   
some, I am only a piece of machinery without a   
conscious. That is why I strive to become more human.   
  
SEVEN  
(raising an eyebrow)  
I see we share something in common.   
  
KIM  
(clearing his throat)  
I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we have   
to report to Admiral Paris with our findings.   
  
DATA  
Thank you Lieutenant, my report was completed   
two hours ago.   
  
KIM  
Seven, how about you?   
  
SEVEN  
(defensive)  
You question my efficiency?   
  
KIM  
(confused)  
No...of course not...  
  
SEVEN  
Then why the inquiry into my completion of this  
task?   
  
KIM  
(struggling)  
I...I don't mean to...but the Admiral... put me in   
charge...  
  
SEVEN  
(smirking)  
Relax Lieutenant...I was only...pulling your leg.   
My report is completed as well. We'll see you inside.  
  
Harry is left speechless as Data and Seven walk away.  
  
SEVEN  
(smirking)  
You're correct Commander...humor can be relevant.   
  
DATA  
(smiling)   
Indeed. Well done.   
  
BARCLAY  
(to Harry)  
Uh...Harry...you all right?   
  
KIM  
Yes, Umm, I think so. I just can't believe how   
different Seven is since we've been back. She   
seems so...  
  
PARIS  
(interrupting)  
Human?   
  
KIM  
Yeah...human!   
(beat)  
Tom! B'Elanna! It's good to see you. How are   
you guys holding up?   
  
PARIS  
We're managing. It seems we've all been called   
to this meeting along with the rest of Voyager's   
crew.   
  
TORRES  
Something to do with the plague we're spreading.   
They probably want to lock us up in some leper   
colony.   
  
KIM  
I doubt that B'Elanna.   
  
TORRES  
Well, you never know with Starfleet. Have you seen   
Chakotay yet?   
  
BARCLAY  
Umm...yes, I saw him inside with Admiral Janeway   
and Commander Tuvok.   
  
PARIS  
Well, shall we?   
  
INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
ADM. PARIS  
(addressing the room)  
Thank you for coming on such short notice. The   
last time we gathered like this was over a week   
ago to welcome home the crew of the Starship   
Voyager. Unfortunately this meeting will not be   
as joyous. We have information that the Borg have   
infiltrated our defenses by contaminating our   
population with an assimilation virus. We have   
evaluated the disease and are unable to come up with   
an antidote at this time. It is projected at the current   
rate, all human life on Earth will be eliminated   
within 3 years. We have also received information   
that the Borg are exterminating life in all four   
quadrants on a planetary scale, including Vulcan.   
At this time I would like to display Ambassador   
Spock's last transmission.  
  
SPOCK  
(O.S.)  
This is Ambassador Spock, we are under attack   
by the Borg. They have penetrated our defenses   
and have begun massive abductions of our   
people. We have begun evacuation procedures.   
Sub-Commander Saavik is leading a convoy of   
transports with survivors en-route to Sector 001.   
Included in the transports are tactical data on the   
Borg's newest defenses. By the time this transmission   
reaches its destination, this planet will be destroyed   
for I have initiated a global destruct sequence. Do not   
attempt a rescue mission. Do not approach this Sector   
for it is now controlled by the Borg. Peace to all and   
Live, Long and Prosper. Ambassador Spock out.  
  
The room remains silent as the lights resume their original illumination.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
At this time I would like to turn the podium over   
to Admiral Janeway and Captain Picard, who have   
invaluable information to share with us all.   
  
JANEWAY  
What we're about to divulge to you all is privileged   
information and a violation of the Temporal Prime   
Directive. With the circumstances at hand, we have   
no alternative but to follow a certain course of action.   
  
PICARD  
Shortly after last week's meeting, Admiral Janeway   
and I were abducted and brought on board the   
Timeship Relativity almost five hundred years in   
the future. On board we were informed that humanity   
had been extinguished due to a Borg nanovirus   
which turned all human life into drones. In addition   
to our extinction, the Borg also controlled all sectors   
of the galaxy.   
  
JANEWAY  
You may be asking how or why this has happened.   
Well, these are the consequences of getting this   
crew home. It seems we were allowed to return   
because the Borg had plans for us all along.   
They assimilated thirty years of future Federation   
technology and are currently invincible, but this   
is only temporary.   
  
PICARD  
We have obtained technology from the 29th Century   
that will put the Federation on top once more. It will   
take months if not years to modify our technology,   
but as Admiral Janeway once told me, we have all   
the time we need. I've gotten approval from Star-  
fleet to begin modifications on the Enterprise.   
She will carry a diversified staff containing the   
Voyager crew and volunteers. We are not forcing   
anyone to join, but it is highly recommended since   
all of our futures are at stake.   
  
JANEWAY  
Our mission is to return to the Delta Quadrant and   
prevent the Borg from escaping the Unimatrix   
explosion and contaminating Voyager with their   
pathogen. I'm not going to lie to you, the odds are   
stacked against us and there's a chance of being   
stranded 30,000 light years from home. But there's   
also a chance to succeed, and if we do, humanity   
will be spared.   
  
The room remains silent until voices begin to speak out one at a time.   
  
DATA  
Captain, with your permission I would like to   
continue my work with Ensign Hansen. The   
Enterprise would benefit with an improved   
Astrometrics Lab integrated with Borg tech-  
nology. Our long-ranged sensors would be   
able to detect Borg signatures at a much greater   
distance.   
  
PICARD  
I agree Commander. Permission granted.  
  
Two more familiar figures step forward to join.   
  
COMMANDER GEORDI LA FORGE  
You can count us in as well. If the Enterprise is   
going to be retrofitted, it should be done under   
the supervision of its original warp engines   
designer and Chief Engineer.  
  
JANEWAY  
Jean-Luc, I appreciate your crew's help, but they'll   
be risking contamination. I can't ask them to risk   
their lives.   
  
LA FORGE  
Admiral, the way I look at it is, if we don't risk   
it, we'll be dead anyway. If or when we become   
infected, I only hope you will take mercy on us.   
  
DOCTOR  
Actually, if I may...with Seven's help, I believe I   
can devise a treatment consisting of nano-booster   
inoculations which would act as immunity to the   
Borg virus. It's not a cure, but the progression   
would be greatly delayed.   
  
JANEWAY  
Good work Doctor. You and Seven get on it. If   
or when it comes time when your treatments are   
no longer effective, we'll terminate accordingly.   
  
PICARD  
The same goes for anyone who begins to succumb   
to assimilation. Believe me, we'll be doing you a   
favor.   
  
JANEWAY  
Your crew is very loyal.   
  
PICARD  
You mean our crew...and by the way, I'll be going   
along for the ride as well.  
  
JANEWAY  
No, you've done enough, I can't ask you to sacrifice  
yourself.   
  
PICARD  
Actually according to your Doctor, I'm immune   
to the virus. Like yourself, I was assimilated by   
the Borg. The dormant nanoprobes in my   
bloodstream act as immunity.   
  
JANEWAY  
Locutus?.   
  
PICARD  
Yes.   
  
JANEWAY  
This is going to be a dangerous mission. Maybe   
we should just call Q. The Borg are no match   
for the continuum.   
  
PICARD  
You're joking, right? I wouldn't give Q the   
satisfaction. Besides, if we asked for his help,  
he would never let us forget about it. He's too   
much a pain in the ass.  
  
JANEWAY  
We should exchange stories sometime. It was just   
a thought. Make that a momentary lapse of reason.   
Can you believe he once wanted me to mate with   
him?   
  
PICARD  
(amused)  
Well, did you?   
  
JANEWAY  
I can't believe you would even ask Jean-Luc.   
For your information, I found the idea repulsive.   
  
PICARD  
I apologize for my assumption. I forget you're a   
woman of honor.   
  
JANEWAY  
Apology accepted. This is going to be a very   
interesting crew.  
  
PICARD  
Yes, but who will be in charge?   
  
JANEWAY  
You will. It's your ship, you know what she's   
capable of.   
  
PICARD  
Yes, but you and your crew have faced the   
Collective and defeated them more than anyone.   
  
JANEWAY  
All right then, we'll both be in charge.   
  
PICARD  
Agreed.  
  
On that note Janeway and Picard shake hands and make note of the hundreds of volunteers joining to make up one crew.   
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Act Six

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT SIX  
  
FADE IN.   
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE -SPACEDOCK (OPTICAL)  
  
With the U.S.S. Enterprise in an undisclosed region of space, several smaller vessels fly around the enormous starship carrying supplies for the grand retrofit while several teams of crewmen continue their installation of stolen technology from almost 500 years in the future. Inside the Federation's flagship, an Engineer's meeting consisting of Dr. Leah Brahams, Commander Geordi La Forge, Lieutenants Torres and Kim, Seven of Nine, and Data is taking place.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING  
  
DR. LEAH BRAHAMS  
It can't be done! It's too risky! Commander La   
Forge and I have been over the specifications   
dozens of times.   
  
TORRES  
Perhaps not. Just because a poly-neutrino compound   
was used on the Timeship, it doesn't mean we can't   
find something comparable. All we have to do is   
break down its components, find similar compounds   
and replicate our own substance.   
  
BRAHAMS  
Lieutenant, are you familiar with the Genesis project?   
  
TORRES  
(crossing her arms)  
No, I can't say I am.   
  
BRAHAMS  
Dr. David Marcus led a team of scientists to accept   
his unconventional methods by introducing Proto-  
Matter into the matrix, a substance used by impatient   
scientists to solve equations when there is no solution.   
At first it proved beneficial but then de-stabilized   
over time. As a result Genesis created planets began   
to age at an astronomical rate and eventually self-  
destructed. Because of his short cuts, many lives   
were lost, including his own.  
  
TORRES  
Thank you for the history lesson, but I'm not talking   
about taking short cuts. What I'm trying to convey is...   
  
BRAHAMS  
(interrupting)  
I've read about your eccentric Maquis methods on   
Voyager. This is the Enterprise and I'm not about...  
  
TORRES  
(interrupting)  
Ex-Maquis!   
  
LA FORGE  
Ladies...please, we're all on the same side. We've   
been at this for months. Lets take a break and   
resume in one hour.   
  
Dr. Brahams casts a look at B'Elanna and storms out of engineering.   
  
TORRES  
She's impossible! I never thought I'd admit this but   
she's more stubborn then the Borg. No offense   
Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
None taken.   
  
LA FORGE  
We're all a little on edge these days, she's just   
trying to be safe and thorough.   
  
TORRES  
So am I, but this is ridiculous.   
  
KIM  
Come on B'Elanna, let's get some lunch. Tom   
said he would meet us at Ten-Forward. Care to   
join us Commander?   
  
LA FORGE  
Some other time, I've got something to discuss with   
Data and Seven.   
  
B'Elanna and Harry acknowledge Geordi and exit engineering.   
  
DATA  
Proto-Matter.   
  
LA FORGE  
Data? What is it?   
  
DATA  
I believe it may be possible to modify the element   
by extracting the unstable compound and then   
combine it with tri-lithium. We may be able to   
convert this into a power source to propel the   
Dimensional slip drive. It may be enough to stabilize   
the warp core.   
  
LA FORGE  
Ensign Hansen, what does the Borg know about   
Proto-matter?   
  
SEVEN  
Commander, please address me as Seven. I'm not   
comfortable with my human designation.   
  
LA FORGE  
Of course, and while we're on the subject, please   
call me Geordi.   
  
SEVEN  
Agreed.   
(beat)  
At Wolf 359, the Borg assimilated many of the   
Federation's technology, including its knowledge   
of Proto-Matter. With some manipulation, the Borg   
were able to incorporate this substance to create rifts   
to form transwarp conduits. However, over time it   
proved to be unstable. Like Dr. Marcus, many Borg   
were sacrificed.   
  
LA FORGE  
That doesn't sound very encouraging. Is there any-  
thing else the Borg used for energy?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, but the technology is not compatible with   
Starfleet.   
  
LA FORGE  
Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. Conventional technology   
is just too primitive for temporal physics. Where are   
we going to find enough energy to sustain 100 warp   
drives? We're missing a piece of the puzzle.   
  
DATA  
Perhaps we need to explore unconventional methods.   
  
SEVEN  
You are correct Commander. I may have an option.   
  
LA FORGE  
Well, lets have it Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
I must discuss this with Admiral Janeway first.   
If you'll excuse me.  
  
LA FORGE  
Well, it's about time I report to sickbay for my nano-  
booster shot anyway. Your EMH has got us on a   
strict schedule these days. He gets rather cranky if   
we're late or don't keep our appointments.   
  
SEVEN  
(amused)  
Yes, but he is highly knowledgeable and efficient.   
You would be wise to comply with his demands or   
your thoughts will no longer be your own.   
  
LA FORGE  
(smiling)  
I guess you're right.   
  
DATA  
I will remain in Engineering and attempt to access   
the database for alternative sources of energy.   
  
LA FORGE  
All right then... Let's reconvene in one hour.   
  
INT. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM  
  
Seven enters the Captain's ready room where Janeway and Picard have been discussing the Enterprise's retrofit progression.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, it'll never work. Haven't we been through   
this before. It's too dangerous and unpredictable!   
Starfleet will never go for it.   
  
SEVEN  
It will work Admiral. Since our time in the Delta   
Quadrant, I've researched the molecules in more   
depth and have conducted hundreds of simulations   
using this technique. I believe if I apply the   
appropriate inverse frequency it should generate   
enough power to propel the dimensional slip drive.   
  
JANEWAY  
...and you called it desire at one time? It's more   
like an obsession. I thought you gave up on this.   
  
SEVEN  
I did not.   
  
PICARD  
Hold on Kathryn, she may be on to something.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm listening.   
  
PICARD  
In theory it sounds promising. But can it be done?   
Do you really believe you can stabilize Omega?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes, I believe so.   
  
PICARD  
Have you discussed this with anyone else?  
  
SEVEN  
No.   
  
JANEWAY  
Good. Lets keep this under wraps until we fill in   
Admiral Paris. We're going to need an ally if   
Starfleet is going to embrace the idea of using the   
most powerful substance known to exist.   
(beat)  
I can't believe we're even considering this as an   
option. All it takes is a small chain reaction and   
subspace could be destroyed forever.  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, if not handled appropriately, warp travel   
would become impossible in the Quadrant.  
  
JANEWAY  
Okay, I've heard enough. Before I begin to talk   
myself out of it I want you to dig up all information   
regarding Omega and have the report ready tomorrow   
at 0800 hours.   
  
SEVEN  
The information is encrypted. It will take some   
time to apply the appropriate algorithm and make  
the data compatible for Starfleet parameters.  
  
PICARD  
Data could speed up the process but that would be   
considered a breach of Starfleet security. Only   
personnel with level ten clearance have access to   
this information.   
  
JANEWAY  
(rolling her eyes)  
What else is new? What's one more violation?   
  
PICARD  
(looking at Seven)  
Make it so.   
  
SEVEN  
Understood.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - SKYLINE PARTIALLY ASSIMILATED (OPTICAL)   
  
As we penetrate the atmosphere, we see that many of the structures now have a metallic quality to them. We also see mass destruction of structures, which are under constant attack by newly transformed drones.   
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)   
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
BARCLAY  
Admiral, assimilations are increasing to a point   
where our defenses are no longer effective. Almost   
a third of the population has been transformed into   
drones. It's only a matter of time before Starfleet   
is taken over. We must evacuate.  
  
ADM. PARIS  
Not yet. Have Dr. Crusher replicate more nanoprobes.   
As long as we have immunity, we have to maintain a   
presence. If or when the time comes, we'll commence   
operations from our underground facility.   
  
BARCLAY  
Yes Sir.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
(thinking it over)  
You know Owen...while we still have time. We   
should transmit a subspace message to all Federation   
vessels in the Quadrant.   
  
BARCLAY  
Good idea Sir. They may be able to help us maintain   
our defenses.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
I don't think that's what Adm. Hays had in mind Reg.   
They need to be warned to stay away. They may be   
all that's left of humanity before this is over.   
  
BARCLAY  
But Sir, they can help us.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
I'm sorry Reg, but you have your orders.   
  
BARCLAY  
Yes Admiral. I'll begin immediately.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK - (OPTICAL)   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE TEN-FORWARD  
  
Harry, B'Elanna and Tom share a meal in Enterprises famous Ten-Forward.  
  
KIM  
There's Dr. Brahams, we should ask her to join us.   
  
TORRES  
Are you insane? That woman is evil and besides,   
she hates me.   
  
KIM  
She doesn't hate you B'Elanna, she's just over-  
protective of the Enterprise. She's the main designer   
of the warp engines you know.   
  
TORRES  
Thrilling. It still doesn't give her the right to be   
rude.   
  
KIM  
Come on B'Elanna...give her a chance.   
  
TORRES  
You're such a Boyscout, Starfleet. If you don't mind,   
I'd like to finish my meal in peace today. We'll invite   
her to join us tomorrow.   
  
KIM  
Fine...but I'm going to hold you to that...Maquis.  
  
PARIS  
I never thought I'd ever say this but I actually miss   
Leola Root.   
  
TORRES  
Are you delirious? Maybe you should go check   
yourself into sickbay.   
  
KIM  
Maybe it's Neelix you're missing and not the root.   
  
PARIS  
You're right Harry. Things just aren't the same   
without him. He was more than a morale officer   
and cook, he was the heart of Voyager.   
  
TORRES  
I must have pushed him away hundreds of times, but   
he was always there for me anyway. Not to mention,   
he made a pretty mean blood pie.   
  
KIM  
Here's to you Neelix, wherever you are.   
  
All three officers raise their glasses in a toast to their fallen comrade.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE ASTROMETRIC'S LAB  
  
Seven and Data are fast at work retrieving the Omega information.   
  
DATA  
Ensign...if memory serves me right, isn't this the   
same molecule that was responsible for the   
destruction of the Lantaro Sector?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes.   
  
DATA  
127 scientists, including Dr. Ketteract were trying   
to create an energy source to sustain sub-light speeds.   
They were unable to stabilize the molecules when a   
chain reaction broke out causing subspace ruptures   
for several light years. As a result, vessels are   
incapable of warp travel.   
  
SEVEN  
Your recollection of the Lantaro incident is accurate.   
  
DATA  
Is it your opinion that we can harness Omega and   
use it to propel the Dimensional Slip Drive?   
  
SEVEN  
It is.   
  
DATA  
Then you've found a way to stabilize the molecules?   
  
SEVEN  
I believe so. By using a revised Harmonic Resonance   
Chamber, we could adapt inverse frequencies on a   
triaxalating modulation to compensate for the intra-  
atomic bonds. We may be able to dissolve the   
instabilities that cause the molecules to chain react.   
If we are successful, the energy would be enough to   
power as many as 100 Starships or sustain a civilization.   
  
DATA  
Your plan sounds plausible and I believe it will work.   
I will assist you.   
  
EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM  
  
0830 hours, the following day...   
  
Seven presents her report to Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
I've read your report. It was very...thorough and   
complete. I'd like you and Data present when we  
contact Starfleet. They may have some questions   
or concerns to address you with.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Admiral.   
  
PICARD  
(taps comm. badge)  
Picard to Data.   
  
DATA  
(V.O.)  
Commander Data reporting, Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Please report to the ready room immediately.   
  
DATA  
(V.O.)  
Yes Sir, on my way.   
  
Within minutes, Data arrives as Admiral Janeway initiates a conference call with Starfleet. To their surprise, the signal is partially jammed by an unknown source.   
  
JANEWAY  
We're barely reading you Sir. What's your status?   
  
ADM. PARIS  
(O.S.)  
The assimilations are occurring much faster then   
we anticipated. More then half of Earth has   
succumbed to the Borg. We have gone under-  
ground for added security. The Borg may be   
monitoring this transmission, so be careful in what   
you say.   
  
JANEWAY  
Understood.   
  
ADM. HAYS  
(O.S.)  
How are the modifications coming along to Enterprise?   
  
PICARD  
We're on schedule. We have a rather unorthodox plan   
we need to discuss with Starfleet. Is there a way to   
secure this transmission?  
  
ADM. HAYS  
(O.S.)  
I'm afraid not.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
(O.S.)  
Kate, the President of the Federation is aware of   
your plan and has authorized me to tell you to do  
what ever is necessary.   
  
JANEWAY  
But Owen, this plan is very dangerous.  
  
ADM. PARIS  
(O.S.)  
Kate, we've known each other for a long time. I   
know you wouldn't be presenting your plan if you   
didn't think it could work. We have every   
confidence in your abilities. You, Jean-Luc and   
your crew are the last hope for humanity. Whatever   
your plan is, it's approved.   
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you Owen. Is there anything we can do for   
you?   
  
ADM. PARIS  
(O.S.)  
No, we'll be fine. At this point, it's best to stay away   
from Earth. Our survival depends on it. This may   
be the last time we're able to communicate. Please   
give my son and daughter-in-law my love.   
  
JANEWAY  
I will Owen. Take care.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
(O.S.)  
You too Kate and God bless you all. Paris out.   
  
JANEWAY  
(saddened)  
My God! It's really happening. Humanity is being erased.   
  
PICARD  
Yes, but only in this time. You heard the man, we   
have much work to do.   
  
JANEWAY  
I think its time for another staff meeting.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
An hour later...  
  
LA FORGE  
Seven, you came up with this? It's brilliant.   
  
BRAHAMS  
It's suicide if you ask me. No one has ever been   
able to stabilize Omega. We should consider an   
alternative.   
  
TORRES  
What is it with you? There are no alternatives.   
Won't you at least look at the research?   
  
LA FORGE  
She's right Leah. We've been at this for months.   
We don't have any other options. We need your   
expertise in designing a core to integrate this   
technology.   
  
BRAHAMS  
Its too risky, Starfleet ingenuity was never designed   
for this.   
  
TORRES  
Then perhaps we could incorporate some unconvent-  
ional Borg and Maquis methods. We have to be flexible   
and accepting of change.  
  
LA FORGE  
She's right.   
  
BRAHAMS  
(hesitating)  
Okay...lets give it a try.   
  
JANEWAY  
That's more like it. Now, Seven and Data have   
come up with a plan once we have Omega. What   
we need now is a plan to locate it. Do we know   
where to find active molecules?   
  
SEVEN  
Not exactly Admiral. Commander Data and I have   
scanned the entire Quadrant and found only sparse   
sources of Boronite Ore.   
  
PARIS  
If you don't mind me asking. What does this Boronite   
have to do with Omega?   
  
DATA  
According to the Borg, it is the primary substance   
used to synthesize the molecule.   
  
TORRES  
Okay, so let me get this straight. Once we find this   
Boronite, we're going to create our own Omega   
molecules?  
  
SEVEN  
Precisely.   
  
JANEWAY  
Have you pinpointed its exact location?   
  
DATA  
Yes Admiral. But the only known region currently   
using Boronite Ore is on Earth.   
  
JANEWAY  
Earth?   
(beat)  
This is making more sense. Could the Borg be   
aware of this?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes. It would seem reasonable to assume the Borg   
would not risk an attack knowing this substance   
exists on Earth.   
  
JANEWAY  
They must have obtained this information through   
assimilation of my future self. This has to be the   
reason for the indirect attack on us.   
  
PICARD  
Very clever. By gradually assimilating humanity,  
all of Starfleet's technology is preserved.   
According to the Federation, Starfleet was under   
orders to suppress all knowledge of Omega.   
I wonder what else they're hiding from us.   
  
JANEWAY  
Chakotay, I want you to lead an away team.   
Use whatever resources and personnel you need.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Understood Admiral. Tom, I'll need a good pilot,   
think you're up to it?   
  
PARIS  
Yes Sir.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Harry, get a team together. I'll need you to modify   
the Delta Flyer with cloaked technology and   
reinforced shielding.   
  
KIM  
We'll have her ready.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Data, I'll need you as well. If there's prolonged   
radiation exposure, no offense, but we'll need an   
artificial life to carry out the plan in case we can't.  
  
DATA  
I agree Commander.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tuvok, you'll be in charge of security. Use what  
ever force necessary to secure our position.   
  
TUVOK  
Understood. It seems logical to conclude that   
the Borg have adapted to most of Earth's   
defenses at this point in time. Logic dictates we   
should prepare for the unexpected. I'll have each   
member of my team armed with modulating   
phasers and Klingon Bat'leths for hand to hand   
combat.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Sounds good Tuvok. Keep me posted. Seven, I'll   
need schematics of the facility and any information   
on how to safely transport this Boronite. We don't  
want any surprises.   
  
SEVEN  
Yes Commander, I'll have the specifications   
transferred to the Delta Flyer's main computer.   
  
DOCTOR  
Umm...Commander, since you've mentioned   
possible radiation exposure, I would like to   
inoculate the away team with Arythracine as a   
preventative measure.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I agree Doctor, I'll have everyone report to sickbay   
prior to our departure.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, I think we've got it all covered. Let's get to  
work.  
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT SIX  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Act Seven

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT SEVEN  
  
FADE IN.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
The conference room empties with the exception of Seven who has remained seated. Janeway notices the former drone staring out into space and walks over to her.   
  
JANEWAY  
A penny for your thoughts...   
  
SEVEN  
Admiral?   
  
JANEWAY  
It's an old Earth term when someone is distracted   
or lost in thought. Is there something you'd like to   
talk about? You seem pre-occupied since the   
meeting.   
  
SEVEN  
It's too dangerous. I should be the one to go.   
  
Janeway takes the seat next to Seven.   
  
JANEWAY  
You mean it's too dangerous for Chakotay to go.   
  
Seven looks at Janeway with surprise.   
  
JANEWAY  
You didn't think I knew, did you?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm not sure what you're implying.   
  
JANEWAY  
I know that you and Chakotay have been seeing   
each other. You have feelings for him. ...and   
from what I've observed, the feelings are mutual.   
  
SEVEN  
My feelings are irrelevant. The mission is too   
dangerous. No one knows more about Omega   
then I do.   
  
JANEWAY  
Which is why I need you to remain on board.   
We need your expertise in integrating Omega   
into the ship's systems. It was your idea and a   
damn good one. You're the only one who can   
pull this off. We need you here Seven. Don't   
worry, Chakotay can take care of himself, they   
all can. Now, if I'm not mistaken, your duty shift   
ended an hour ago. Go to him and enjoy your   
evening.   
  
SEVEN  
I have much work to complete.   
  
JANEWAY  
It can wait until tomorrow. That's an order!  
  
SEVEN  
Yes Admiral.   
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE SHUTTLE BAY  
  
Two days later...  
  
With the modifications complete on the Delta Flyer, the away team have received their inoculations and begin to board the shuttle. Chakotay is last to arrive and is accompanied by Seven.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
You didn't need to escort me, but thank you.   
  
SEVEN  
(jokingly)  
I wanted to make sure you didn't miss your ride.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I see...are you sure there wasn't another reason?   
  
Seven's demeanor changes. She lowers her head as concern overwhelms her.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What's wrong?   
  
SEVEN  
I wish for you to stay. I don't want you to go.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I have to. But don't worry, I'll be back in a couple   
of days.   
  
SEVEN  
Do you promise to return?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Seven, you know I can't make that kind of promise.   
I'll do whatever is necessary to return. That, I can   
promise you.   
(beat)  
I have to get going.   
  
As Chakotay walks away from Seven and towards the shuttle, Seven follows after him. She takes him by the arm and turns him around to face her. To his surprise, she kisses him.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What was that for?   
  
SEVEN  
To give you a reason to return.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(curious)  
What reason is that?   
  
SEVEN  
(struggling)  
That I'm...I'm in love with you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I know.   
  
Chakotay smiles and completes his journey into the modified shuttle as Seven looks on  
  
As the shuttle clears the bay doors, it jumps to warp speed immediately after engaging its stealth technology.   
  
TORRES  
Umm...Seven? I couldn't help witnessing your   
little spectacle just now. Would you like to join   
me for breakfast?   
  
SEVEN  
I do not require nutritional supplements at this   
time.   
  
TORRES  
Well, how about a little conversation then. You   
look like you could use a friend.   
  
Surprised by B'Elanna's offer, Seven acknowledges the invite and accompanies the ex-Maquis into the eating establishment.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE TEN-FORWARD  
  
Both women are seated at a table and are brought two plates of unknown cuisine. At first neither woman say anything.   
  
TORRES  
Okay...I'll start.   
(beat)  
I owe you an apology.   
  
SEVEN  
For what?   
  
TORRES  
For the way I treated you back on Earth.   
  
SEVEN  
That was several months ago.   
  
TORRES  
Yeah...I know. It's a little late in coming, but I   
promised Chakotay I would talk to you. I was   
wrong for blaming you for Miral's death.   
  
SEVEN  
You were not in error. I am Borg.   
  
TORRES  
You were Borg. You were assimilated at a young   
age, a victim like Miral. I was so angry! I had to   
blame the one person who was trying to help us.   
Listen Seven, it takes a lot for me to do this...so   
here it is...I'm sorry.   
  
SEVEN  
You're apology is not necessary, but I will accept it.   
(beat)  
How are you and Lt. Paris adapting to your loss?   
  
TORRES  
It's been difficult...but we're coping. We've talked   
it over and once this thing is behind us, we're going   
to try to have another baby.   
  
SEVEN  
What about Miral? If we are successful, chances   
are she will be okay.   
  
TORRES  
I can't plan on that. We have to be realistic. There's   
an equal chance that the damage done is permanent.   
(beat)  
What about you? What are your plans?  
  
SEVEN  
I don't understand.   
  
TORRES  
From what I saw in the shuttle bay, things look   
pretty serious between you and a certain tattooed   
First Officer.   
  
SEVEN  
(uncomfortable)  
We haven't made plans.   
  
TORRES  
(taking a bite of food)  
If you don't mind me asking, how long have you   
two been seeing each other?   
  
SEVEN  
Since Stardate 54868.6.   
  
TORRES  
(rolling her eyes)  
In English...Seven.   
  
SEVEN  
Since we were back in the Delta Quadrant.   
  
TORRES  
You've been seeing Chakotay for almost a year?   
  
SEVEN  
Nine months, eight days and 13 hours to be exact.   
  
TORRES  
Wow...I've got to give you credit for being   
discrete. That's something Tom and I were never   
good at.   
  
SEVEN  
You mean your late night recreation on deck nine,   
section twelve.   
  
TORRES  
Hey...let's not start that again. It's not my fault   
Voyager's bulkheads were thin.   
  
Seven smirks at B'Elanna's response.   
  
TORRES  
You were making a joke, weren't you?   
  
SEVEN  
I was attempting to lighten the mood. The Doctor   
has often encouraged me to explore humor.   
  
TORRES  
Well, looks like you're getting the hang of it. So,   
just how serious are you and Chakotay?   
  
SEVEN  
Are you inquiring as to whether or not we've   
copulated?   
  
TORRES  
(choking on her food)  
Well, I wouldn't have put it that way, but...yes.   
  
SEVEN  
We have...on several occasions. I find the activity...  
satisfying.   
  
TORRES  
(smiling)  
I see...that explains why Chakotay's been in such a   
good mood lately.   
(beat)  
You're worried about him on this away mission,   
aren't you?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes.   
  
TORRES  
I know how you feel. Whenever Tom goes on one   
of these missions, my heart feels like it's going to   
pound right through my chest. They'll be okay.   
(beat)  
Well...it's about time we got back to work. I'm   
glad we had this little conversation.   
  
SEVEN  
I concur.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - PARTIALLY ASSIMILATED (OPTICAL)   
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
Approximately 48 hours later...   
  
The Delta Flyer enters Earth's atmosphere.   
  
PARIS  
Commander, we're approaching the coordinates.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Take us in low Tom and back us down to impulse.   
We don't want the Borg picking up our warp   
signature. Data, have you located the Boronite.   
  
DATA  
Yes Commander, but I'm unable to get a transporter   
lock. It seems the Boronite Ore is protected by a   
dispersal beam. We'll need to physically shut   
down the main generator and use pattern enhancers.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Understood. Tuvok...any sign of resistance?   
  
TUVOK  
No, but communications are picking up multiple   
distress calls.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Let's hear them.   
  
As the comm. channel is opened. The sounds of people yelling and screaming could be heard. In the background the sound of the Borg mantra is unmistakable.   
  
COLLECTIVE   
(V.O.)  
"We are the Borg...You will be assimilated...Your   
biological and technological distinctiveness will   
be added to our own...Resistance is futile..."  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(furious)  
Shut that damn thing off!   
  
PARIS  
We have to help them, I'm changing course.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No Tom!   
  
PARIS  
We can't just leave them...they're dying!  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I want to help them as much as you do, but we   
have our orders.   
  
TUVOK  
Lieutenant, if it's any consolation, those people   
have already been infected. There is nothing we   
can do for them.   
  
PARIS  
It doesn't make it feel any better Tuvok. Those   
people are innocent.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
I admire your compassion Tom, but we need to   
stay focused. Do I have your support?   
  
PARIS  
(saddened)  
Of course.   
  
EXT. EARTH - SAN FRANCISCO - PARTIALLY ASSIMILATED (OPTICAL)  
  
As the Delta Flyer continues its approach, evidence of mass destruction is visible throughout the city.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
My God!   
  
PARIS  
The Borg have been busy. They don't leave much   
behind, do they?   
  
DATA  
The Borg make use of everything they come in   
contact with. Most efficient.   
  
PARIS  
I can think of another word for it.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Okay Tom, put us down in Golden Gate Park. Data,   
can we transport directly into the facility.   
  
DATA  
I wouldn't recommend it Sir. Sensors are detecting   
a Borg presence adjacent to the Boronite.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tuvok...any suggestions?   
  
TUVOK  
I suggest we transport at least 100 meters away and   
work our way to the chamber. I'll have two teams   
secure our position. Once cleared, we'll proceed.   
  
INT. STARFLEET UNDERGROUND  
  
Chakotay gives Tuvok the go ahead with his plan. Within minutes, the Head Security Officer and his heavily armed men transport into the complex and begin their progression into the dwelling. Chakotay and Data remain closely behind armed with a tri-corder in one hand and a phase rifle in the other. As they approach closer, they are confronted by partially assimilated people who are desperate for help reaching out for assistance only to be silenced by weapons fire from the security guards, thus allowing the officers to continue their journey into the facility. Finally reaching their destination, they seal the doors and head toward the test chamber containing the Boronite. Data quickly deactivates the generator and pattern enhancers are put in place.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Does anyone else think this was too easy besides   
me? Something's not right.   
(taps comm. badge)  
Chakotay to the Delta Flyer...  
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
Delta Flyer here.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Tom, lock on to the Boronite and beam it into   
the containment chamber.   
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
Yes Sir, I've got a lock...Initiating transport...  
transport complete.  
  
DATA  
Perhaps we could use the pattern enhancers to   
transport us back to the shuttle.   
  
Just as Chakotay is about to answer, a familiar voice is heard. To their dismay, a partially assimilated Reginald Barclay responds.   
  
BARCLAY & COLLECTIVE  
"We are the Borg...you will be assimilated..."  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(interrupting)  
Reg...It's Chakotay...I know you're in there.   
  
BARCLAY & COLLECTIVE  
"That individual no longer exists. Resistance is   
Futile"  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Reg...concentrate on my voice. Fight it!   
  
BARCLAY  
(struggling)  
Co...Comm...Commander?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes Reg...It's me, Chakotay. You've got to fight it!   
  
BARCLAY  
I...I...can't. T...Too...powerful. You m...  
must des..troy me.   
  
Just as Barclay is about to reach forward, he is gunned down by Data's phaser.   
  
DATA  
Goodbye Reg.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(taps his comm. bade)  
Tom, get us out of here! We've got company!   
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
I can't, your signal is being jammed. Can you get   
outside the facility?   
  
TUVOK  
(taps comm. badge)  
Unadvisable Mr. Paris. It seems we're surrounded.   
***  
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
Tom frantically tries to transport the away team but is failing miserably.   
  
PARIS  
Damn it! Doesn't anything work around here!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
Tom...are you still there?   
  
PARIS  
Yes Chakotay. I'm trying to get a lock on you but   
there's too much interference.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
I want you to return to the Enterprise.  
  
PARIS  
(shocked)  
What? You can't be serious.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
Tom...I'm giving you a direct order. Leave   
immediately or we'll all be dead!   
  
PARIS  
I don't care if Starfleet court martials me. I'm not   
leaving you down there. I'll be back.  
  
The Delta Flyer in its stealth state, launches from Golden Gate Park and heads for space.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT SEVEN  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Act Eight

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT EIGHT  
  
FADE IN.   
  
INT. STARFLEET COMMAND   
  
Chakotay, Tuvok, Data and the rest of the away team are captured and moved to the main command center where Admiral's Paris and Hays have been assimilated.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What are you going to do? Assimilate us?   
  
ADM. PARIS & COLLECTIVE  
"You will provide us with the whereabouts of   
Captain Janeway"  
  
CHAKOTAY  
You mean Admiral Janeway. She's been promoted   
since our last engagement.   
  
ADM. PARIS & COLLECTIVE  
"If you do not comply, your thoughts will be probed.   
You will cease to exist."  
  
TUVOK  
Our Doctor has provided us each with a neural   
suppressant for such an intrusion. If you attempt   
to access this information, our memories will be   
erased.   
  
ADM. PARIS & COLLECTIVE  
"Then you will be assimilated."   
  
DATA  
I am an artificial life-form with built in safeguards.   
Your attempt at assimilation will be unsuccessful.  
  
Data rallies to protect Chakotay but is blocked with a force field. The drones approach closer and restrain Chakotay and Tuvok. Just as assimilation tubules are about to be introduced, an explosion takes place, rocking the structure, which allows the away team to get away. Within seconds, several uniformed men appear before them and begin to fire upon the newly transformed drones.   
  
CAPTAIN WILLIAM RIKER  
Sorry we're late. Mr. Worf, target the power grid and   
main computer! We don't want the Borg gaining   
access to the Federation's data base.   
  
COMMANDER WORF  
Yes Sir.   
  
Worf fires upon a few panels, destroying any access to Starfleet's files and takes out a couple converging drones with the handle of his phase rifle.   
  
WORF  
I hate Borg!  
  
RIKER  
Data, it's good to see you. How have you been?   
  
DATA  
Very good Sir. How is your wife?   
  
RIKER  
Deanna's fine. She's looking forward to   
seeing you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(confused)  
I'm sorry, have we met?   
  
RIKER  
I'm Captain William Riker of the Federation   
Starship Titan. You must be Commander   
Chakotay. Your Lieutenant briefly filled us   
in on what's going on. Our vessel, is targeting   
this facility, we have two minutes to evacuate.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
It's a pleasure to meet you Captain. You have   
impeccable timing. Remind me to have a word   
with my pilot.   
  
RIKER  
I will, once I've returned you to the Enterprise.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling)  
Well then, lets not waste any time.   
  
RIKER  
(taps comm. badge)  
Riker to The Titan...initiate transport.   
  
Within seconds, all members of both away teams are transported to safety.   
  
After firing upon Starfleet's main headquarters, the Starship Titan engages their warp engines and heads for the Enterprise.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. TITAN (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. TITAN TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
RIKER  
At high warp we won't be arriving until tomorrow   
morning, so please make yourselves comfortable.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
We can't thank you enough for your efforts.   
Unfortunately you've all been exposed to a   
virus currently wiping out Earth. Our Doctor has   
developed a treatment using re-programmed   
nanoprobes but you'll have to stay on board for   
weekly inoculations until we can find a cure.   
  
RIKER  
I'm curious, where are these nanoprobes coming   
from?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Our crewman, Seven of Nine.   
  
RIKER  
That's a Borg designation.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
She's also a valuable member of our crew.   
Seven was liberated by Admiral Janeway over   
four years ago while we were in the Delta   
Quadrant.   
  
RIKER  
If you have this treatment, why not disperse it   
on Earth?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Unfortunately, we can't replicate enough nano-  
probes for the entire population.   
  
Riker nods in understanding.   
  
RIKER  
I'm looking forward to meeting your crew. It's   
been a while since I've served on the Enterprise.   
How is Jean-Luc these days?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You'll have the chance to find out. He's on board  
  
RIKER  
I'm looking forward to catching up on old times.   
You've already met my First Officer, Worf.   
Have you met my wife, Deanna?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Briefly. When Voyager first arrived on Earth, she   
was assigned to counsel our crew and help with   
our transition.   
  
RIKER  
Well, she's looking forward to seeing all of you,   
again.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
The feeling's mutual.   
  
RIKER  
(smiling)  
In the meantime, I can't wait to find out the rest   
of your plan.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
You may want to brace yourself.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK (OPTICAL)  
  
Twelve hours later...  
  
In it's stealth state, the Delta Flyer is on approach to the Enterprise.   
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
PARIS  
(opens comm. channel)  
This is the Delta Flyer, request authorization to   
dock in shuttle bay one.   
  
PICARD  
(V.O.)  
Permission granted.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
How did it go Tom?   
  
PARIS  
I've got the Boronite. Things were getting a bit   
hairy until a few old friends stopped by.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Anyone we know?  
  
Tom smiles at Janeway's remark.   
  
***  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
KIM  
Admiral...I'm only picking up one life sign in   
the Delta Flyer.   
  
JANEWAY  
(concerned)  
Tom, what's happened to the away team?   
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
They're okay. They're getting a ride with those   
friends I mentioned. By the way, I've got a   
message for Captain Picard.   
  
PICARD  
Go ahead Lieutenant.  
  
PARIS  
(V.O.)  
Someone called "Number One" says hello.   
  
PICARD  
(smiling)  
Understood Lieutenant...and well done  
  
Both Janeway and Picard exchange looks of relief.  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING  
  
72 Hours later...  
  
With the Boronite synthesizing the Omega molecules in the newly constructed containment chamber, Janeway and Picard arrive to check on the progress of their new propulsion system.   
  
JANEWAY  
How's it going?   
  
SEVEN  
The molecules are generating at approximately   
100,000 per hour. Dr. Brahams and Lieutenant   
Torres have devised a conversion reactor using   
the molecules' own resonance. Omega is stable.   
  
JANEWAY  
You mean they're actually getting along? That's a   
miracle in itself.   
  
PICARD  
This all sounds great and all, but will it work?   
  
DATA  
I believe so Captain. We should be ready to test   
propulsion by tomorrow morning. Commander   
La Forge and Lieutenant Paris are re-configuring   
navigation as we speak.   
  
PICARD  
Thank you Data.   
  
JANEWAY  
Proceed with tomorrow's test flight. In the meantime,   
there's going to be a meeting at 1500 hours. I'd like   
you both to be there.   
  
Both Seven and Data acknowledge the two leaders as they exit Engineering.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Officers from both crews are seated around the conference table.  
  
JANEWAY  
Thank you for coming on such short notice. It has   
been brought to my attention that retrofit is   
almost complete with the exception of testing   
our new propulsion system, which will commence   
tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. As for our   
defenses, Commander Tuvok has informed me   
that the Enterprise is ready.   
  
TUVOK  
That is correct Admiral. With Commander Worf's   
assistance, we currently have an arsenal of 147   
chronogenic and multiphasic torpedoes along with   
20 high yield chromoton based warheads.   
  
LA FORGE  
Wow! Now that's what I call firepower.   
  
RIKER  
Planning on taking out a few planets?   
  
WORF  
If necessary...   
  
PICARD  
(amused)  
What's the status on the temporal shielding?   
  
KIM  
Using the Delta Flyer as a prototype, we've adapted   
the same technology to the Enterprise. Once the new   
slip drive is operational, power will be derived   
through the main deflector and generate a temporal   
field. This will render the Enterprise virtually   
invisible and undetectable by today's standards.  
  
JANEWAY  
(concerned)  
What about the standards of thirty years from now?   
  
KIM  
They won't be able to track us. In addition we'll be   
immune to changes in the timeline. This is the same   
technology the Relativity is using.   
  
PICARD  
Nice work Lieutenant.   
  
JANEWAY  
There's one more thing we need to discuss.   
  
SEVEN  
The nanovirus?   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes. Doctor, any progress in finding a cure?   
  
DOCTOR  
No Admiral. Like the Borg, the virus is highly   
adaptable. So far, I've been unsuccessful in   
destroying the virus without killing its host.   
  
JANEWAY  
Don't give up Doctor. Keep at it.   
  
DOCTOR  
Yes Admiral. In the meantime, my inoculations   
need to be strengthened. I've detected the virus   
mutating in several non-Voyager crewmen. I'm   
afraid I'll need to increase extractions from   
Seven to combat the little buggers.   
  
JANEWAY  
How will this affect her?   
  
DOCTOR  
She'll be fatigued and need to regenerate immediately   
following the extractions.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(concerned)  
For how long?   
  
DOCTOR  
A couple of hours at most.   
  
SEVEN  
(looking at Chakotay)  
I will comply.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling at Seven)  
Have we determined when Voyager was infected?  
  
TUVOK  
No Admiral. Sensors didn't pick up any intrusion.   
  
JANEWAY  
This doesn't make sense. What are we missing?   
  
SEVEN  
(speaking to herself)  
...detonate a biogenic charge in Earth's atmosphere.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven? What is it?   
  
SEVEN  
The Queen said half the population would be   
infected before knowing about the deployment of   
the virus.   
  
PARIS  
But there was no charge detonated near the   
atmosphere.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
No, but the sphere we were in was destroyed   
from the inside. Is it possible we detonated   
the charge?   
  
TUVOK  
Yes. It's possible, the infected nanoprobes   
penetrated our hull through micro-breeches   
in our aft section.   
  
TORRES  
Then our ablative armor was compromised? It   
still doesn't explain why we became carriers.  
  
PARIS  
No it doesn't, and why did Miral become infected   
when we didn't.  
  
DOCTOR  
My only theory is that Miral's immune system   
wasn't fully developed. Which is why infants   
have contracted the disease before anyone else.   
It is possible we developed immunity because of   
our direct contact with the sphere. We were infected,   
but instead of becoming symptomatic we became   
carriers.   
  
TUVOK  
Logic dictates our immunity is the key to finding   
an antidote.   
  
DOCTOR  
Thank you Mr. Tuvok, but I've already been down   
that path. Several times!   
  
JANEWAY  
Gentlemen! Please, there has to be way.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What if there isn't?   
  
JANEWAY  
Commander?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
What if there is no cure? This would all be a waste,   
don't you think? Stopping the Borg from escaping,   
just to return to a cybernetically altered Earth. This   
is all for nothing if we can't stop the virus from   
spreading.  
  
JANEWAY  
He's right. We need to keep the sphere from   
entering the conduit with Voyager. Chakotay, that   
will be your objective.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Admiral?  
  
JANEWAY  
I want you to come up with a plan to take out the   
sphere. Use whatever resources or personnel you   
require.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes Admiral. If I may, I'd like Captain Riker to assist   
me. I could use a different perspective.   
  
PICARD  
What do you think Will, think you're up to the   
challenge?   
  
RIKER  
Yes Sir...I'd be delighted.   
  
KIM  
But Admiral, if we destroy the sphere, won't that   
defeat our chances of returning?   
  
JANEWAY  
It might...but it'll be a small price to pay.   
  
The room remains silent as Janeway rises to her feet and begins to walk around the table.   
  
JANEWAY  
I once heard from a former Ensign that it wasn't  
the destination that counted, but it was the journey   
instead. Do you remember that Harry?   
(beat)  
Do you still feel that way?   
  
KIM  
Yes ma'am, I do.   
(beat)  
If our sacrifice will safe billions of lives, I'm   
all for it.   
  
JANEWAY  
(stops walking)  
You seem awfully quiet Jean-Luc. What do   
you think of this plan?  
  
PICARD  
(thinking about it)  
I'd say the Borg are about to get assimilated.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT EIGHT  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Act Nine

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT NINE  
  
FADE IN.   
  
JANEWAY  
"Admiral's log, Stardate.... It's been 18 months since the start of our grand retrofit and exile into uncharted space, but it seems like yesterday when Voyager touched down on Earth's soil after seven long years. We've lost contact with our home and can only assume the worst. Without risking our whereabouts to the Collective, we are unable to witness first hand of this tragedy and can only conclude that our big beautiful planet has succumbed to the technologically advanced species. It is this painful reminder that drives us to our one true objective. With modifications nearing completion and several successful test flights behind us, we're ready to confront the Borg.   
(beat)  
The thought of returning to the Delta Quadrant is unbearable, especially with the prospect of being stranded or worse...sacrificed. But as Starfleet officers, we have an obligation to restore the damage that we ourselves have caused. The crew, consisting of Voyager and Enterprise volunteers has become a close-knit family, whom are collectively becoming more apprehensive with tensions rising, but are equally as loyal to see things through, regardless of the consequences.   
(beat)  
On a lighter note...an unexpected development has occurred among the crew, which requires my immediate attention. As the highest ranked officer on board a Federation starship, there is something I must tend to..."  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE OBSERVATION LOUNGE  
  
With the crew dressed in Starfleet's formal attire, a ceremony is taking place.   
  
JANEWAY  
With the power vested in me by Starfleet   
Command, and the United Federation of Planets,   
I now pronounce you husband and wife.   
  
RIKER  
What are you waiting for Commander? Kiss   
your beautiful bride so we can get on with the   
festivities.  
  
Chakotay and Seven smile at one another with a hint of embarrassment. Chakotay motions forward and plants a long, passionate kiss on his new wife. The room erupts with cheers as the couple departs. With music performed by Harry and his jazz band, several crewmembers pair off and congregate on the dance floor.   
  
COMMANDER DEANNA TROI  
How romantic.   
  
RIKER  
Remind you of anyone?   
  
TROI  
Maybe.   
(beat)  
It's nice seeing the crew in such high spirits.   
  
RIKER  
Yes, but unfortunately, it's temporary.   
  
TROI  
I know, but its good for crew morale. For a while,   
all I was sensing was fear and hopelessness, but now   
I'm beginning to sense hope.   
  
RIKER  
Sounds like the job for a counselor. It's a good thing   
we just happen to come along when we did.   
  
TROI  
Yes, I'm glad to be here as well. I'm just sorry   
about Reg. I wish he could be here.   
  
RIKER  
He was a good man and a good friend. I'm sure   
where ever he is, he's in a better place and having  
the time of his life.   
  
TROI  
I hope your right. All I know is, whatever happens   
I'm just glad we're all together.   
  
Riker smiles and kisses his wife.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, it looks like history is about to repeat itself.   
  
PICARD  
Yes, but not all of it.   
  
JANEWAY  
I hope your right.  
  
PICARD  
Lets not spoil the evening. The crew has earned   
the night off. Let them enjoy themselves. After all,   
tomorrow is the big day.   
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE - SPACE DOCK  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
0800, the following morning...  
  
With all personnel reporting to their stations, a final systems check is underway. With Picard and Janeway seated in their command seats, preparation to leave the Alpha Quadrant is underway.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Kim, have all stations reported in?   
  
KIM  
Yes Sir. All systems performing at their peak   
efficiency.   
  
PICARD  
All right Mr. Paris, disengage us from space dock,   
it's about time we found out what she's got. Take   
us out at one-quarter impulse.   
  
PARIS  
Aye Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Bridge to Engineering.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
La Forge here Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Geordi, I think its time we bring our new propulsion   
online. Prepare to energize the matrix and engage   
the core on my mark.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
Yes Sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Astrometrics.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Go ahead Admiral.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, we're about to jump to slip stream velocity.   
Is our course laid in?   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Yes Admiral. Using Voyager's database as a   
reference, we've been able to calculate the spatial   
and temporal coordinates. At full velocity, we should   
arrive in the Delta Quadrant in 3.6 minutes.   
  
JANEWAY  
Amazing! It took us more then seven years to travel   
75,000 light years and just under four minutes   
to get back.   
  
PICARD  
Ironic isn't it?   
(beat)  
Mr. Tuvok, deploy the cloaking device and   
initiate temporal shielding.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes Sir, temporal shields are active and we are cloaked.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
La Forge to bridge.   
  
PICARD  
Go ahead Geordi.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
All systems are green...we're ready.   
  
PICARD  
Make it so....Engage!  
  
PARIS  
Yes Sir.   
  
Within seconds, a bluish glow appears and surrounds the Enterprise. The glow increases in intensity as a rift appears before them. Not a moment too soon, the Enterprise enters the tunnel and is propelled faster and further than any other vessel of its time.   
  
PARIS  
Reaching maximum velocity in 5...4...3...2...1.   
Hold on!   
  
The Enterprise lunges forward, causing some of the crew to be knocked off their feet.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom...what's our status?  
  
PARIS  
We're at maximum velocity! Attempting to compensate   
for the chromoton waves, inertia dampeners are   
offline!  
  
After a few moments, the turbulence subsides and the Enterprise levels off. Tom exhales in relief in response to his efforts.  
  
PICARD  
(relieved)  
Good work Lieutenant.   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
Torres to bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead B'Elanna.   
  
TORRES  
(V.O)  
We've got a problem. The molecules are   
destabilizing.   
  
JANEWAY  
What?   
(beat)  
Bridge to Seven of Nine.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Seven here.   
  
JANEWAY  
Report to Engineering.  
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Yes Admiral.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING  
  
Seven and Data arrive in Engineering to find chaos surrounding the newly designed core.   
  
LA FORGE  
Okay Seven, it's your show. Tell us what to do.   
  
SEVEN  
What is the current Iso-Frequency?   
  
DR. BRAHAMS  
1.63 Tera Hertz.   
  
SEVEN  
Dr. Brahams, slowly...inverse the frequency by a   
factor of 10. Commander La Forge, increase the   
resonance simultaneously.   
(beat)  
Lieutenant Torres, calibrate the ionic pressure seals   
in conjunction with the Iso-Frequency.   
  
TORRES  
Yes...ma'am.  
  
DATA  
It is working. The intra-atomic bonds are dissolving.   
The molecules are stabilizing.  
  
SEVEN  
I concur, we've got containment.   
  
LA FORGE  
Wow...I'm impressed. You did it.   
  
SEVEN  
No...we all did.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
Bridge to Engineering.   
  
TORRES  
Torres here.   
  
JANEWAY  
(V.O.)  
What's going on down there?   
  
TORRES  
It's all right Admiral. We've got things under  
control.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Janeway and Picard exchange looks of relief.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom...what's our ETA?  
  
PARIS  
We should be exiting the rift and crossing the   
threshold of the Delta Quadrant in thirty seconds.   
  
KIM  
Sensors are picking up transwarp signatures.   
They're Borg.   
  
PICARD  
Have they detected us?   
  
KIM  
No Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Good. Maintain course and heading.  
  
PARIS  
Approaching coordinates in ten seconds.   
  
PICARD  
Disengage the slip drive and reduce our speed to   
one half impulse.   
  
In a matter of seconds, the Enterprise exits the rift and comes face to face with a massive nebulae with the U.S.S. Voyager in the heart of it.   
  
JANEWAY  
There she is. Beautiful isn't she?   
  
PICARD  
Yes she is. You miss her, don't you?   
  
JANEWAY  
I don't miss being stranded in the Delta Quadrant,   
but yes, I do miss my ship and crew. Seven years   
is a long time. When you're all you've got, it's easy   
to become attached.   
  
Picard nods in understanding.   
  
PICARD  
Well Admiral, I've got you here in one piece.   
I believe it's up to you.   
  
JANEWAY  
(smiling)  
Chakotay...is your team ready?   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
Yes Admiral...we're standing by.   
  
JANEWAY  
We're in position. Proceed Commander...and   
good luck.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(V.O.)  
Same to you. See you soon.   
  
***  
  
EXT. - SPACE - NEBULAE/TRANSWARP HUB (OPTICAL)  
  
With its stealth shields deployed, the Delta Flyer exits the shuttle bay doors and heads toward Voyager. At the same instant, the Enterprise enters the transwarp hub and disappears through one of many apertures.   
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
WORF  
The Enterprise has entered the conduit. They're   
gone.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Yes and hopefully if all goes well, we'll see them   
soon.   
  
RIKER  
We will. I'll make sure of it.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT NINE  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Act Ten

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT TEN  
  
FADE IN.   
  
EXT. SPACE - UNIMATRIX ZERO-ONE (OPTICAL)  
  
The Enterprise exits the conduit and heads straight for the Borg Unimatrix comprised of thousands of interconnecting metallic structures. The waiting game begins as they wait for the arrival of the future Admiral Janeway's shuttle.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
KIM  
We're in position.   
  
PICARD  
Shut down all engines, Mr. Paris.   
  
PARIS  
Yes Sir.   
  
JANEWAY  
All right Admiral...come out, come out where ever   
you are.   
  
KIM  
I'm picking up increased graviton emissions.   
Something's coming through the rift. The warp  
signature matches those of the federation. It's   
the Admiral's shuttle.   
  
JANEWAY  
There she is...cloaked and right on schedule.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Paris, follow that shuttle.   
  
PARIS  
Aye Sir, matching course and speed.   
  
As they proceed further into the heart of the Borg uni-complex, the Admiral's shuttle docks below an enormous structure surrounded by several Borg vessels including cubes, spheres and scout ships.   
  
PICARD  
Full stop. We'll hold our position here.   
  
PARIS  
Aye Sir.   
  
KIM  
How will we know if Chakotay's team has   
succeeded?   
  
JANEWAY  
When this place lights up like the fourth of July,   
we'll know.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Tuvok, prepare to launch multiphasic torpedoes   
on my mark.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes Sir. Torpedoes loaded and ready.   
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, as soon as the shuttle is destroyed, get us out   
of here.   
  
PARIS  
Yes Ma'am.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE- U.S.S. VOYAGER (OPTICAL)  
  
Meanwhile on the other end of the transwarp hub...  
  
After waiting patiently, Voyager enters the rift with the Delta Flyer closely behind. Within seconds, the Borg sphere enters the conduit and is positioned between Voyager and the shuttle. The Delta Flyer fires its multiphasic torpedoes and damages the sphere. The sphere fires back and damages their shields.   
  
INT. DELTA FLYER  
  
WORF  
They've damaged our cloaking mechanism,   
our shields are down!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
Get those shields up!  
  
To their surprise, several drones beam onboard the shuttle. One of the drones grabs Riker and is about to assimilate him. Without hesitation, Chakotay steps in, kills the drone and frees Riker in the process.   
  
RIKER  
Thanks...I owe you one.   
  
Just as Chakotay is about to respond, a sharp metallic spear is forced through his midsection. Chakotay looks stunned as he collapses onto his knees. Riker and Worf react quickly by taking out the remaining intruders.   
  
RIKER  
Commander!   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(wincing in pain)  
Relax Captain...I'm not going anywhere, but you've   
got to take over.   
  
Riker acknowledges Chakotay.   
  
RIKER  
Modulate those shields! Fire all weapons!   
  
WORF  
Yes Sir.   
(beat)  
Multiphasic torpedoes are having no effect  
They've adapted.   
  
RIKER  
Of course not. Load chronogenic torpedoes and fire!  
  
WORF  
Yes Sir. Torpedoes launched.   
  
Upon impact, the modified torpedoes cause the sphere to explode.   
  
WORF  
Take that!   
  
RIKER  
Nice shooting Mr. Worf. We've got to get out of this   
conduit! It's destabilizing. I'm setting a new course   
back to the Enterprise. They should have destroyed   
the Admiral's shuttle by now. I'm going to check   
on our friend. Inform me when we've reached the  
new coordinates.   
  
WORF  
Aye Sir.   
  
Riker travels to the rear of the Delta Flyer to check on Chakotay.   
  
RIKER  
How's he doing?   
  
With Chakotay moved to a biobed a nameless medic scans him with a medical tri-corder. He responds to Riker's inquiry with a negative gesture.  
  
RIKER  
You're a foolish man, but a brave one indeed.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(weezing)  
I guess we're even.   
  
RIKER  
Hang on my friend. We're almost there.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(struggling to stay awake)  
So tired...can't stay awake...got to sleep...  
  
RIKER  
No Chakotay! Stay with us! You've got a wife to   
get back to.   
  
With that last comment, Chakotay becomes a bit more alert.   
  
***  
  
EXT. SPACE- UNIMATRIX ZERO-ONE  
  
Just as planned, the blasts from the transwarp hub have chain reacted causing the explosions to continue into the Borg Unimatrix. As the complex is about to detonate, the Admiral's shuttle de-cloaks and begins to power up.   
  
PICARD  
Now Mr. Tuvok!   
  
As Tuvok's fingers run over his controls, several torpedoes are launched and directly strike the futuristic shuttle causing a large explosion.   
  
JANEWAY  
Now Tom, warp 9 or we're stuck at ground   
zero.   
  
The Enterprise jumps to warp speed as the Unimatrix compound is obliterated.   
  
KIM  
We did it!   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Paris, time till we rendezvous with the Delta   
Flyer?   
  
PARIS  
Approximately 2 minutes Sir.   
  
JANEWAY  
It was too easy.   
  
PICARD  
I agree.   
  
JANEWAY  
Bridge to Astrometrics.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Go ahead Admiral.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, continue scanning for Borg activity. I've   
got the feeling we haven't heard the last of them.   
  
SEVEN  
(V.O.)  
Yes Admiral.   
  
JANEWAY  
Something just doesn't seem right.   
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S. ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
  
In its cloaked state, the Delta Flyer is on approach to the Enterprise. Chakotay is transported directly to sickbay.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE SICKBAY  
  
After completing his medical examination, the Doctor returns with a hypospray and injects its contents into Chakotay's neck.   
  
DOCTOR  
That should ease your pain.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(breathing shallow)  
From the look on your face, my condition can't be  
too good. What's my prognosis?   
  
DOCTOR  
You're a mess Commander, I'm afraid you've lost   
too much blood. Your vital organs are damaged and   
have begun to atrophy. They are beyond repair.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(coughing)  
Does Seven know?   
  
DOCTOR  
She's on her way.   
  
Within minutes, Seven arrives in sickbay. She rushes over to Chakotay, kneels at his bedside and takes his hand in hers.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling tiredly)  
See, I told you I would return.   
  
Seven strokes Chakotay's hair and kisses him gently on the forehead. Without looking up she addresses the Doctor solemnly.   
  
SEVEN  
What is his condition?   
  
DOCTOR  
He's hemorrhaging internally from several organs.   
I'm afraid there's nothing I can do.   
  
Seven rises to her feet and faces the EMH.   
  
SEVEN  
Give him my nanoprobes, it'll reverse the necrosis.   
  
DOCTOR  
I've already extracted too many nanoprobes from you   
to sustain the crew. If your electrolyte count goes any   
lower, you'll be in the same shape as your husband.   
...and besides, we'll be risking other things.   
  
SEVEN  
(confused)  
Explain.   
  
The Doctor motions for Seven to join him away from Chakotay.   
  
DOCTOR  
This morning when I examined you I noticed some   
changes in your neurotransmitter levels. I attributed   
this to the extractions we've been doing. But after   
closer examination, I've determined that...you're   
pregnant.   
  
Seven's expression is one of shock and terror. She doesn't say anything and returns to her husband's beside.   
  
SEVEN  
Chakotay, you must recover. There's so much I   
need to tell you.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(coughing and weezing)  
Tell me what?  
  
SEVEN  
(tearing up)  
Our child needs a father. You must comply.   
  
CHAKOTAY  
(eyes widening)  
We're having a baby?   
  
SEVEN  
Yes. The Doctor just informed me.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(smiling tiredly)  
I've always wanted children. You've made me so   
happy Seven. I love you so much.   
  
SEVEN  
(voice cracking)  
As do I.   
  
Chakotay loses consciousness as the biobed sounds off an alarm indicating his condition has turned critical.  
  
The Doctor approaches quickly as Seven is pulled away and supported by Janeway and B'Elanna. Tom and the Doctor frantically attempt to revive the ex-Maquis officer.   
  
DOCTOR  
We're losing him. Mr. Paris, get the cortical   
stimulator.   
  
Tom retrieves the device and places it on Chakotay's forehead.   
  
DOCTOR  
Apply a 20 millijoule neurostatic pulse on my   
mark.   
  
PARIS  
No effect.   
  
DOCTOR  
Increase to 30 millijoules.   
  
PARIS  
Still nothing.   
  
DOCTOR  
Again Mr. Paris.   
  
After several more attempts to revive the Commander, he is pronounced dead. Seven pulls away and runs out of sickbay.   
  
chirp  
  
PICARD  
(V.O.)  
Bridge to Admiral Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
(upset, rubbing her eyes)  
Janeway here.   
  
PICARD  
(V.O.)  
You were correct. We've got company.   
  
TORRES  
You go ahead. I'll go after her.   
  
Janeway acknowledges B'Elanna.   
  
JANEWAY  
On my way.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
Janeway and Tom return to the bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Report!   
  
KIM  
Graviton emissions are off the scale! There's   
something approaching us.   
  
PARIS  
(pointing straight ahead)  
Did you see it? There!  
  
PICARD  
What is it Mr. Paris?   
  
PARIS  
I thought I saw a distortion of some kind.   
  
TUVOK  
Sensors are picking up an energy field directly   
ahead of us.   
  
JANEWAY  
Large enough to hide a vessel?   
  
TUVOK  
Affirmative.   
  
PICARD  
Raise shields! Evasive maneuvers!   
  
Just as the Enterprise is about to jump to warp speed, they're locked on by a tractor beam.   
  
PICARD  
Target those emitters!   
  
With a single shot, the Enterprise is freed.   
  
KIM  
We're being hailed!  
  
PICARD  
On screen.   
  
The image of the assimilated Admiral Janeway fills the screen.   
  
PICARD  
(to Janeway)  
I think it's for you.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Do you think we would be so careless to let   
ourselves be defeated a second time? Thank   
you Admiral Janeway, you've done exactly   
what we've hoped you would.   
  
JANEWAY  
What are you talking about?   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
You've delivered us more technology from the future.   
Our plan worked...perfectly.   
  
JANEWAY  
We've done no such thing.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
We've scanned your vessel. You have something   
we want. Perhaps we could arrange an exchange.  
  
JANEWAY  
I thought the Borg didn't negotiate!   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Since our last engagement, we've decided to   
adapt a more diplomatic approach. You're crew   
is infected with our nanovirus. We have the antidote.   
  
JANEWAY  
I'm listening.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Turn over all specifications of your technology   
willingly and we'll let your crew live...this time.  
  
JANEWAY  
I'm afraid we can't do that.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Then you will be assimilated!   
  
The transmission is terminated by the Borg.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Tuvok, modulate our shield frequency.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes, Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Bridge to Engineering.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
La Forge here Sir.   
  
PICARD  
Geordi, we need slipstream velocity like yesterday.   
  
LA FORGE  
(V.O.)  
Yes Sir, bringing the drive online...now!  
  
PICARD  
Engage!  
  
The blue field forms around the Enterprise as it engages its core. Within seconds, the Federation flagship disappears into the rift. To their surprise, the Borg follow closely behind.   
  
JANEWAY  
Mr. Paris, report!  
  
PARIS  
We're at maximum velocity but the Borg are right   
on our tail. I don't know how they're doing it, but   
they're matching our course and speed. We can   
only hold this speed for another few hours.   
  
PICARD  
Then we better come up with a plan within that time.   
  
chirp  
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
Torres to Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead B'Elanna.   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
Umm...Admiral...I think you'd better come down   
here.   
  
JANEWAY  
What's wrong B'Elanna?   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
It's Seven.   
  
JANEWAY  
(rolling her eyes)  
I know she's upset, but we don't have time for this.   
Can't you take care of it?   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
Umm...she's barricaded herself inside the Omega   
chamber. She's locked everyone else out.   
  
JANEWAY  
Understood.   
(beat)  
I'm on my way.   
  
PICARD  
Picard to Counselor Troi.   
  
TROI  
(V.O.)  
Yes Captain.  
  
PICARD  
Deanna, there's a situation taking place in Engineering.   
I'd like you to accompany Admiral Janeway.   
  
TROI  
(V.O.)  
Yes Sir, I'm on my way.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT TEN  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Act Eleven

Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Tempus Fugit  
  
By: Raven  
  
ACT ELEVEN  
  
FADE IN.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING  
  
Janeway and Deanna arrive at Engineering to find Seven mumbling to herself while staring inside the molecular chamber.  
  
SEVEN  
Millions of molecules acting as one. Absolute   
perfection.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven...what are you doing?   
  
SEVEN  
It has to be destroyed. It cannot be harnessed.   
Omega must stop here.   
  
JANEWAY  
Those are my words. She's repeating what I said a   
few years ago.   
  
TROI  
She's in shock. Talk to her Admiral.   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, I know you're upset. We all are. Chakotay   
was my best friend for seven years. But we have   
to go on.   
  
SEVEN  
I don't know what it is to be human! I don't want to   
be what you are!  
  
JANEWAY  
What? Seven what are you talking about? She   
said those same words when her link was first   
severed from the Collective.   
  
TROI  
She's reverting to an earlier stage in her life. It's   
probably a time that was the most traumatic to her.   
If you don't reach her, she's going to lose her   
humanity.  
  
JANEWAY  
Seven, lower the force field. Let me help you. Please!   
  
After a moment, the shields drop.   
  
SEVEN  
You may enter.   
  
The shields are reactivated as Janeway enters the chamber.  
  
JANEWAY  
Talk to me Seven. Tell me what's going on.   
  
SEVEN  
You forced this individuality on me. You said I   
would become human. Welcome to humanity.   
Remember?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes...I remember telling you those things. Was I   
wrong? No...I don't think so. You have always   
been an individual until it was taken away from   
you. All I did was help you get it back. What I   
didn't tell you was that sometimes being human is   
painful. We're loved and love in return. We have   
an endless capacity for compassion. When some-  
thing or someone is taken away from us, we feel   
punished and want revenge. But it is our humanity   
that keeps us in line and sets us apart from other   
species.  
  
SEVEN  
I do not enjoy this feeling! When will it go away?   
  
JANEWAY  
Nobody really knows. It all depends on the individual.   
The only thing that's true is that time heals everything.   
  
SEVEN  
Will time heal my pregnancy?   
  
JANEWAY  
(surprised)  
What? You're pregnant? That's wonderful Seven.  
  
SEVEN  
How could it be wonderful when this child is going   
to grow up without a father?   
  
JANEWAY  
Because a piece of Chakotay will always be alive   
inside you. His legacy will live on inside his child.   
  
TROI  
Ensign...I heard what happened on the Delta Flyer.   
Your husband gave his life to save his crew. My   
husband in particular. Worf has insisted he died   
as a warrior in combat...the highest honor among   
Klingons. It's up to you to tell your unborn child   
about their heroic father who saved humanity.   
  
SEVEN  
I do not wish to continue on without him. I cannot do   
this alone!   
  
TORRES  
You'll never be alone Seven. Tom and I will make   
sure of that.   
  
SEVEN  
I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but my   
mind is made up.   
  
JANEWAY  
What are you doing?   
  
SEVEN  
I'm destabilizing the molecules. Omega must end   
here.  
  
TORRES  
What? You can't do that, they'll chain react.   
  
SEVEN  
Precisely.  
  
JANEWAY  
Don't do it Seven! You'll kill us all!  
  
SEVEN  
Yes, that is correct. But only in this timeline we   
will cease to exist.   
  
JANEWAY  
(thinking)  
...and so will the Borg.   
  
TROI  
Admiral? What is it?   
  
JANEWAY  
Seven's right. We've already changed the past.   
This timeline is obsolete. The only reason we're   
still here is because of our temporal shielding.   
We need to destabilize Omega so the molecules   
will chain react and destroy everything in this   
quadrant including the Borg.  
  
TROI  
Admiral...are you sure this is the correct course of   
Action? Perhaps we should call a meeting with the   
rest of the crew.   
  
JANEWAY  
Do it.   
(beat)  
Seven, let me take you to sickbay. After the Doctor   
examines you I want you to come with me to   
address the crew. I need your help to convince   
everyone that our sacrifice is the correct decision.   
Will you help me?   
  
After several minutes, Seven responds.   
  
SEVEN  
I will comply.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
An hour later...  
  
DR. BRAHAMS  
You want to do what?   
  
JANEWAY  
Initiate an Omega chain reaction.   
  
LA FORGE  
After all we've done to integrate Omega into   
our systems, you want to purposely sabotage it?   
No offense Seven, but are you sure you're not   
letting your emotions alter your perspective of   
things?   
  
SEVEN  
My emotions are irrelevant. I was Borg. That part   
of me that still exists gives me a certain amount   
of objectivity, which allows me to see things when   
others cannot. We have altered the past, this timeline   
should not exist.   
  
DATA  
I concur. If we were to return to the Alpha Quadrant,   
there will be two sets of us. We cannot return.   
  
DOCTOR  
...and besides, there is still an epidemic among the   
crew. If we were to return, you would all be in   
isolation until a cure is found, which is proving   
to be quite futile.   
  
JANEWAY  
Before we left the Alpha Quadrant, we all knew   
there was a possibility of not returning. Well, here   
we are. This may not be the most pleasant path to   
follow, but it's the correct one. If anyone doesn't  
agree with this course of action, please speak up   
and we'll consider a new plan.   
  
The room remains silent.   
  
PICARD  
Well, it looks like we're all in agreement. Kathryn,   
you'll have our complete cooperation. After all  
...Tempus Fugit.   
  
JANEWAY  
All right then...Let's get to work.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
PICARD  
Mr. Tuvok, load all remaining high yield warheads   
and chronoton torpedoes.   
  
TUVOK  
Yes Admiral.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Paris...Take us out of slipstream velocity and   
drop us down to impulse.   
  
PARIS  
Aye Sir.   
  
Just as the Enterprise is back in normal space they are surrounded by an armada of heavily shielded Borg tactical cubes who begin to fire simultaneously.  
  
PICARD  
Mr. Paris, evasive maneuvers! Pattern Gamma-one.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok...fire all weapons!   
  
The Enterprise fires an arsenal of torpedoes, thus taking out several cubes. To their surprise, a number of cubes appear to take their place.   
  
KIM  
Our shields are dropping to 40%...30%...20%...   
Admiral, our shields are failing.   
  
The ship's alarm begins to sound off.   
  
"Warning: Intruder Alert...Warning: Intruder Alert...Warning: Intruder Alert..."  
  
PICARD  
Shut that damn thing off!  
  
RIKER  
(opens ship wide hail)  
Attention all hands. This is Captain Riker, arm   
yourselves, we have company!  
  
The Enterprise continues to be struck by several cubes causing enormous amounts of damage throughout the ship.   
  
TUVOK  
Direct hit to our targeting sensors. Attempting to   
aim manually.   
  
PARIS  
It's no use, there's too many of them. We're   
surrounded.   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
Engineering to Bridge.   
  
JANEWAY  
Go ahead B'Elanna.   
  
TORRES  
(V.O.)  
We're taking a pounding down here. We need a   
few more minutes.   
  
JANEWAY  
We'll try but the Borg have penetrated our shields.   
They're on board. Arm yourselves if you can.   
  
PICARD  
Mr. Worf, give them a hand.   
  
WORF  
With pleasure.   
  
Worf pulls out a Bat'leth from underneath his consul and initiates a site to site transport to Engineering.   
  
INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING  
  
Worf arrives in Engineering to find B'Elanna and most of the crewmen in hand to hand combat with drones.   
  
TORRES  
Nice of you to join us. I see you and I had the   
same idea. I never leave home without mine either.   
  
WORF  
A warriors weapon. Most effective!   
  
TORRES  
I agree. Seven, how much longer?   
  
SEVEN  
The chain reaction has begun.   
  
EXT. SPACE - BORG CUBE (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. QUEEN'S CHAMBER  
  
COLLECTIVE  
"We have detected a build up of energy originating   
from the U.S.S. Enterprise".   
  
QUEEN  
What kind of build up? Scan them!  
  
COLLECTIVE  
"Particle 010, assimilate at all cost".   
  
QUEEN  
No! Do not assimilate. We must leave this   
quadrant immediately!   
  
COLLECTIVE  
"We must assimilate".   
  
QUEEN  
No!!!!!  
  
EXT. SPACE - U.S.S ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
  
KIM  
We're being hailed.   
  
PICARD  
On screen.   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
Stop what your doing! You'll destroy us all!   
  
JANEWAY  
Yes, that is the idea. I'm sorry, did we spoil your   
plans?   
  
QUEEN  
(O.S.)  
You won't get away with this. We'll be back!  
  
JANEWAY  
I seriously doubt that. Your threats mean nothing   
to humanity. What is it you say in the Collective?   
(beat)  
"Resistance is Futile".   
  
The transmission is cut off by Janeway. Within seconds the Omega build up from the dimensional slip drive goes critical and begins to break through containment. Everyone in Engineering is vaporized as a blinding light overcomes them. The light continues to consume all decks and finally enters the bridge. Just seconds before the Enterprise loses structural integrity Janeway and Picard are transported off. An explosion of enormous magnitude soon takes place destroying everything in the quadrant.   
  
EXT. - SPACE - U.S.S. RELATIVITY (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. - RELATIVITY TRANSPORTER ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
Are we dead?  
  
DUKAINE  
Far from it.   
  
PICARD  
We're back on the timeship.   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes, we brought you here because you've   
accomplished your mission. Incursion factor is   
.0027.   
  
JANEWAY  
Is that good?   
  
DUKAINE  
Better then we expected. We're quite pleased.   
Well done.   
  
PICARD  
(angry)  
Is that all you have to say? Our crew has been   
killed and our ship destroyed. How can you say   
you're pleased!  
  
DUKAINE  
I'd like to show you something. Please come with me.   
Both Janeway and Picard follow the Captain into another room. He seals the doors and deactivates all sensors. Dukaine punches in a few commands in his terminal and turns the monitor towards them. The screen displays a photo of two young uniformed women at a graduation ceremony at Starfleet Academy.   
  
JANEWAY  
Who are they? The one on the right looks like  
B'Elanna.   
  
DUKAINE  
Not quite. I'm probably violating the Temporal   
Prime Directive, but I feel you've earned it. This   
photo will be taken approximately 20 years from   
your current time. The girl on the right is Miral   
Paris, she will excel in temporal mechanics and   
graduate in the top 5% of her class.   
  
JANEWAY  
Miral...she's alive.   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes, the virus was neutralized in the Delta Quadrant.  
It never had the chance to infect your crew.   
  
PICARD  
Who's the blonde?   
  
DUKAINE  
The other girl is considered the youngest and brightest   
ever to graduate from the Academy. She's Miral's   
best friend who will excel in Astrophysics and will  
graduate at the top of her class. She's well liked by all   
and goes by the nickname K.C..   
  
JANEWAY  
Who is she?   
  
DUKAINE  
Her full name is...Kathryn Chakotay.   
  
JANEWAY  
(breaths in deeply)  
Seven and Chakotay...they're going to have a   
daughter.   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes Admiral...and she'll be your Goddaughter as   
well.  
  
Janeway is overwhelmed with emotion.   
  
PICARD  
(smiling)  
Then everything's all right. The Talaxians and   
Vulcans...has the damage been reversed?   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes.   
  
PICARD  
Then the charges against this Admiral Janeway   
have been dropped.   
  
DUKAINE  
Yes, and humanity will survive for at least another   
500 years or so. Just keep one thing in mind, avoid   
time travel whenever possible and discuss this   
experience with no one. We've decided once we   
re-integrate you with your selves in your current time   
that you will retain your memories of these recent   
events. But please remember, if you divulge any of   
this information you would be violating the Temporal   
Prime Directive and will be held accountable.   
  
JANEWAY  
Understood. ...and thank you.   
  
PICARD  
(smiling)  
Come on...Let's go home.   
  
***  
  
EXT. EARTH - STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS (OPTICAL)  
  
INT. FEDERATION ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
After several calculations, Janeway and Picard are re-integrated into the 24th Century. To their surprise, they are returned to the Voyager assembly where Admiral Paris is in the middle of his speech.   
  
JANEWAY  
Haven't we been here before?   
  
PICARD  
Talk about Déjà vu.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
...It is with great honor to introduce the newly   
promoted Admiral Kathryn Janeway.   
  
JANEWAY  
Well, here I go again.   
  
After several hours, the conference is over and has moved on to cocktails in an adjacent lounge. Several crewmembers of both Voyager and the Enterprise are present as well as many of Starfleet's highest ranked officials. After an hour of mingling, the room is instructed to quite down as a toast is underway.   
  
ADM. PARIS  
On behalf of Starfleet, welcome home Kathryn.   
Thank you for bringing home my son and daughter-  
in-law and my beautiful granddaughter. It's nice to   
have you all back safely on Earth.   
  
BARCLAY  
Here's to Voyager.   
  
PICARD  
...and to her amazing crew.   
  
JANEWAY  
...and to the Enterprise.   
  
PICARD  
Two crews...  
  
JANEWAY  
...but one family.   
  
BARCLAY  
To the future...  
  
With raised glasses in the air, the clinking of glasses could be heard miles away. For the first time in years, the future is uncertain but theirs to explore.   
  
FADE OUT.   
  
END OF ACT ELEVEN  
  
THE END 


End file.
